On Ice
by Ducky2196
Summary: The team investigate a cave in at an ice hockey rink. Olivia find's memories, pain and new hope...but can she and Peter solve the riddle before more people die? will totally be P/O as well :D
1. Chapter 1 Eat the Ice

**Chapter 1 – Eat the Ice**

Pulling on her skates was the last thing Olivia Dunham would think she was doing on her day off but Ella had insisted she try out her new birthday present from her aunty.

"Come on Aunt Liv! I wanna get on the ice!" Ella pulled and pulled Olivia's hand trying to pull her up off the chair.

"Ella, hang on a second please, I'm trying to do up my laces, I know you're excited," Olivia laughed as she finished lacing up her boot. Glancing around the rink, there was about 7 other people already on the ice, smiling to herself Olivia rose up from the chair and took Ella's hand. Helping her walk over to the rink side, Olivia was first to get on and she then helped Ella who took off as soon as her feet hit the ice.

Olivia watched as she skated around the rink, occasionally falling but picking herself up and continuing on. Olivia could feel the earth tremble under her feet but ignored it considering they were right near a train station.

An hour later and a few tears Olivia made her way to the rink side to greet Rachel, "Hey Rach, ready to pick up Ella?"

"Yea, thanks Liv, she was so excited about it." Rachel smiled at Olivia and continued, "how does it feel to be back on the ice?"

"Like I never left…" Olivia smiled and skated backwards away from Rachel, did a hockey stop in the middle of the rink and sprinted back to her.

"It's nice to see you happy Liv…Come on Ella, we have to go now! But I will bring you back next week!"

"I'll see you both tonight then," Olivia kissed her niece of the cheek and skated away, pulling out her ipod she turned it on and lost herself on the ice.

After cutting up the ice for about another 2 hours the tremble was back but this time it brought up the ice and down the roof. Mid-stride Olivia hit the ice on her side and skidded skates first into the guards as the roof collapsed. Covering her head with her arms didn't do much because a support beam landed right on her head and knocked her unconscious.

**1 Hour Later**

"I'm fine, really, its just a scrape. Please let me go." Olivia almost whined to the paramedics as they checked her over. She was covered in cuts and bruises and blood but nothing seemed to keep her down when she saw Broyles making his way over to the scene, but she stopped when she saw Peter and Walter following close behind. She could hear Walter asking millions of questions and could see Peter getting frustrated already.

"No Walter, we are not here to ice skate or play icehockey." Peter huffed angrily.

"But son, you used to love playing when you were a boy. Don't you remember when you're mother used to take you to training?"

Peter was about to turn around when he noticed that Olivia wasn't at the scene, "Um, sir, where is Agent Dunham?" Peter wondered why she wasn't actually there and why it was Broyles who had called him.

In hearing her name from Peter's lips, Olivia decided it was probably time to make herself known to them, even though she was the one that had called Broyles. The paramedics had finally let her up from her sitting position on the cold ice and so she made her way around the cracks and missing chunks of ice on the rink. She was still able to glide gracefully up to the trio. Broyles had his back to her and so she announced her self.

"Someone ask for me?" Trying to sound together after the shock, Olivia put on smile. Broyles turned to face her, Walter seemed intrigued with something in the air and Peter, well Peter, couldn't take his eyes off the red and angry gash on her forehead.

"What happened Dunham?" Broyles was trying to act professional but he could see the pain behind her eyes she was trying to hide.

"Well sir, I don't actually know. I felt the ground move but figured it was just a train and then about 2 hours later or so, the whole rink went up as the ground shook. Was it an earthquake or something?" Olivia's eyes moved from Broyles to Peters, but when they landed on Peter she could see the worry in his face and the fear in his eyes. God how she hoped that he wasn't worried about her.

"Dunham, no one else in the area felt anything at all. Even the housing next door didn't feel anything."

"So what are you saying sir?" Olivia's eyes darted around the rink. No was killed just injured, again only cuts and bruises, but what could have done this?

"That's you're area Agent. Keep me informed." And with that he turned on his heals and left.

Running her hand through her hair, Olivia glanced up at Peter. She was now almost eye level with him because of her skates and he took a step towards her.

"Liv, are you ok? That looks pretty bad..." Peter raised his hand almost to her face but something flashed in his eyes and he withdrew.

"We should probably get to work. Peter could you please make sure you get names and number's of everyone that was here when the rink caved in. We might need to talk to them later on."

"Sure thing, Liv." With a split second hesitation, Peter was walking over to the first group of people and began writing on paper. She watched him walk around and only smiled when he slipped on the ice and fell but it wasn't until he brought his hands up did she notice that he was covered in blood.

Instinct took over and she skated up to him and collapsed on her knees, thinking he was injured but when she slid up to his side the both stared at the gaping whole in the ice and what was buried underneath it.

**Hope the first chapter was to your liking**

**Please let me know!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Ash :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

**Chapter 2 – Old Friends**

Staring down a giant hole in the middle of the rink, Peter and Olivia blinked. Peter looked down at his hands and noticed that his hands were covered in blood. _Not his._

"Peter what is that?" Olivia leaned over further into the empty area and found something they made her physically sick. She couldn't get up fast enough because of the ice and so she just had to lean to her side and let her stomach empty. She could vaguely heard Peter retching next to her and neither of them could get away from the hole fast enough to escape the smell.

The smell of rotting flesh, sulfur and something unrecognisable filled the rink and sent everyone outside gasping for clean air.

"Walter have you smelt anything like that before?" Peter asked as he tried to rid his clothes of the horrid smell.

"Yes but I wish not discuss it here or now. Please have whatever is in the whole brought to the lab so I can examine it" and with that Walter was already walking to the car.

"Ok Liv, that is one of the most disgusting things I have ever smelt. Are you oke though?" Peter watched as she washed her mouth out with water but the look on her face told him that it wasn't working. As she stood, he noticed that she had taken her skates off and replaced them with a pair of runners. She was now shorter then him again.

"I'm going to need a drink after this is think," Olivia smiled up at Peter but her eyes glanced over his right shoulder and locked with someone. Peter noticed the shift and turned to follow her eyes and was able to only just see a whisp of brown hair take off in the distance and he felt the gust of wind that told him Olivia had taken off after the hair and so he followed.

The wind whipped around him as he tried to keep up with Olivia, she was fast but he was faster. They were gaining on the girl and he suddenly noticed that she was a lot smaller than both of them, he wondered if she was just a girl.

Turing a corner into an alleyway, Peter stopped dead in this tracks. There were brick walls surrounding them, with nowhere to go and yet the girl had disappeared. Peter was launched forward when Olivia slammed into the back of him, sending the both to the floor.

"Shit, Peter I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting you to stop." Olivia's breath was short and forced as she pulled herself off the ground.

"It's ok Liv, I shouldn't have stopped like that…where the hell did the girl go?" Peter look around the alley and his eye's darted upwards and that's when he noticed the telltale sign of dark hair heading over the roof. They'd lost her.

"There is no way she could get up there, is there?" Peter seemed to ask into the air and Olivia's eyes darted from side to side.

"Yes there is. She jumped from the dumpster, to the drain pipe and then the ladder. Simple parkour, if you know how to do it that is. Come on we better get back and get a sketch out. I think we are going to need to talk to her." Olivia sighed knowing she had lost someone of interest. _If it wasn't a long day already, it's going to be now._

"Liv, what was is about her? You just took off…" Peter reached for her arm to stop he from leaving. Her arm was frozen from both the rink and the run in the cold wind. He left her shiver. He took off his jacket and give it to her and she took it with a smile.

"She, smiled at me and even before I moved towards her she ran. I've been doing this a long time and I know when someone is involved." Olivia shook her head, "Come one, we can go past HQ and get this sketch done before heading to the lab," Peter watched as she grabbed out her phone and began to text someone, "Astrid is on her way to the lab now, she will meet up with Walter. We can deal with what we have to then." She didn't even look up at Peter as she began to walk away, and he just followed behind her.

**FBI Headquarters.**

"Are you sure this is her Aget Dunham?" the sketcher showed her the drawing and she nodded but before he was able to start running it through the system Peter took it from him.

"Peter what are you doing?" Olivia sounded shocked and her eyes widened.

"This will take too long, I know a guy who can help." Nodding to the artists Peter turned away with his phone to his ear.

_Of course he knows a guy, why wouldn't he? _Olivia couldn't help but laugh. She should have known he knew a guy.

"Thanks Malkshim…yea I sent the photo already…wait you know her?...what do you mean I do to?" Peter locked eye's with Olivia who just watched him. She watched as his chest fell with a heavy sigh, "Thanks man…yea don't mention it."

Hanging up the phone Olivia watched as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Slowly making her over to him, he answered her question, without hearing it or opening his eyes.

"Liv, we have to go out tonight. There is a club on 5th avenue called The Mersh." Peter turned away from her but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. The warmth made him swallow the lump in his throat and he turned to face her.

"Who is she?" It was a whisper but Peter heard it all too well.

Taking her hand from his arm he brought it to her side but never let it go, "Just the daughter of someone I used to know. She is about 15 years old now and I wish we didn't have to go and see him."

"Why?" She was never going to let this one go and he knew it.

"Because he used to beat her when she was a girl, she ran away and came to stay with me for a bit, I promised her I would never tell him where she was but if she is here, where I am, that means he knows where she is as well. He can help us find her, that is, if he doesn't kill me on the spot." Peter squeezed her hand slightly and dropped his head.

Olivia made sure to make him look at her when she spoke next, she brought her hand to his cheek and raised his head, not caring that they were in the middle of headquarters.

"Hey don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens, I am after all the one who carries the gun." She made sure to recite his words to make an impact. He smiled down at her, turned on his heels and walked away.

Olivia just stood there and watched him leave, it wasn't until he called her name did she follow.

"Let's get to the lab and see what Walter has for us. I'm driving." Peter held the door open for her and she walked outside into the afternoon air. Pulling Peter's jacket closer to her she could smell his scent and it intoxicated her.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they make my day **

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter**

**Ash **


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Chapter 3 – Revelations**

Peter and Olivia had spent most of the rest of the day pouring through old files and catalogs in the lab but nothing seemed to stand out about the case. Cup after cup of coffee made its way down both Peter's and Olivia's throats, trying to keep them focused.

Olivia had made her way to the floor where she sat with one leg stretched out and the other tucked underneath her. Peter sat with his feet up on the chair next to her and leaned back trying to get comfortable. Neither of them had spoken about the revelation of the young girl but they both knew they were going to have to soon. It was nearing 7pm when Peter finally gave up. Throwing the last file on the desk he sighed, "Liv we are going to have to work out whats going to happen tonight because you can't go in there as an agent, he will kill us both. I am going to go and talk to him and you are going to stand behind me."

Olivia could tell that he meant business and decided not to challenge him, "Ok, what sort of club is it? Like what do I have to wear?" She looked up at him from her seated position on the floor waiting for an answer.

"Just…A nice dress or something. This place is pretty classy. I have to wear a suit, no tie though. Does that help?" He didn't want to look at her because he knew he was taking her into danger and he hated it.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak. "Ok so you will pick me up or meet you there?"

"No, I'll pick you up." And he left.

Olivia couldn't understand why he was edgy, she needed to make sure her partner was there for her, that she could count on him. And she knew she could when he came back into her office with her coat.

"Come on, lets get home and dressed. I'll pick you up in an hour." He walked Olivia to her car and opened her door, she turned to face him, "Peter, this won't be as bad as it sounds. I promise."

A small smile formed on the side of his mouth, "Yea, I'll see you soon Liv." Turning around without his usual second glance he was gone. Olivia sighed and made her way home.

**45 Minutes later**

Olivia was ready and waiting for Peter at 7.50pm but she still jumped when she heard the knock at the door. She had showered, dressed, put on her makeup and shoes. She was especially careful to cover the gash on her forehead. Once she was done it could only be seen if standing an inch from her face and she doubted that _anyone_ would be that close to her tonight. Standing, she straightened out her black strapless dress and fixed her stiletto heels. Grabbing her purse she made her was to the door and opened it. There stood Peter Bishop in a gray suit jacket and slacks. Her heart stopped.

Peter waited for about 3 minutes before he had enough courage to knock at her door and when he did he heard movement from inside. When the door opened there she stood, beautiful blond hair in curls, tight black dress that hugged her curves and heels that were to die for.

Swallowing hard, Peter forced himself to open his mouth, "Ready?"

Nodding Olivia locked up the front door and grabbed onto Peter's arm for support. He offered her his arm without a second though and was relieved when she took it.

It wasn't a very long drive to the club and at about 8.15pm, Peter was opening the car door for Olivia and helping her out, "Now please play the role of the innocent girl and not the FBI agent…I don't really feel like getting hurt. This place is full of criminals that know me so please try and relax. They won't hurt me without a reason." His eyes never left hers and she had no choice to agree. Holding her purse close to her she could feel the small gun tucked inside, just in case.

Walking hand in hand to the doorman he nodded to Peter with a smile, "So Peter, brought another blond in. Even if you haven't been here in 3 years you still like the same type. Be careful though Talia is here at the bar tonight and she will probably blow a fuse if she sees this one." Olivia watched as the doorman removed the red rope so they could pass, Peter ignored him but couldn't hold in the low growl that made its way to this throat when he saw the door man eying Olivia.

"Ladies first…" Peter motioned for Olivia go to up the stairs first.

"Since when have you been so charming?" Olivia laughed before she saw the look on his face, "What?"

"Unless you want a stranger looking up your skirt while you go up the stairs, you will let me follow you. Liv, this place is full of guys who want one thing and one thing only. They will stop at nothing to get what they want, so please just listen to me and be careful." The sincerity in Peter's voice could make her do anything and so she began walking the stairs one by one, making sure to take them carefully as not to fall.

Walking through the opening she knew exactly what Peter was talking about. Guns lay on tables, smoke filled the room and almost made Olivia gag. It was a terrible smell but she kept up her appearance like Peter had asked her.

Feeling pressure on the small of her back, Olivia realized Peter was trying to move her without letting her get to far ahead of him. "Liv, the DJ is where we have to go." His voice filled her ear and she knew he was very close to her, but this time he moved himself in front of her and took her hand.

Swallowing heavily Olivia could see hungry eyes all around her and it put her off slightly, even though Peter would never let anything happen to her, she was still unsettled. She stopped suddenly when Peter stopped.

"Justin…" Peter held out his hand for the DJ to take but only received a stare. The DJ played the next song and made his way down the platform stairs.

"Peter Bishop? Well I'll be damned. Didn't think you would ever have to balls to show your face around here again. A lot of people here want your blood you know that." Anger rolled off his tongue but Peter continued.

"Where is she?" Standing up straight Peter looked threatening but never took his hand from Olivia's. It only took a moment for Justin to notice Olivia behind Peter and his smile grew dark.

"Still with the blonds Peter. You really haven't changed then. What's your name honey?"

Olivia blinked for a moment before answering, "Billie." A devilish smile played on her lips as she wrapped herself around Peter's arm.

Justin's hand reached up to touch the outside of her thigh but Peter moved her out of the way so he couldn't reach.

"Hands off Justin. Now tell me where she is, or _I_ will make sure you regret ever trying to kill me." Peter had moved closer to Justin and it was only at this moment Olivia could see that Peter at least another head taller than Justin, as well as more solid. It scared part of Olivia to see Peter this way but she knew she was safe, from him at least.

"I'm guessing you are referring to the incident at the ice rink? Huh. I don't know where Tash is." Shrugging Justin tried to make a move from Peter threatening stance.

"How did you know about the rink?" Peter was growing angry now and he didn't know how long he could keep his cool. For someone who used to be a professional liar he was losing his touch and he blamed the agent behind him.

An evil smirk formed on Justin's lips, "Because we are old friends, I will tell you one thing, and I'm only going to tell you because it will get you killed and honestly I don't like you. The man you want is John Scott, you heard of him?" Justin took a seat in front of Peter and threw his legs up on the table in front of him. "Word was he was boneing an FBI agent. Stupid bitch believed every word that came out of his mouth. Now he was a liar. He told me he was going to ask him to marry her and then let slip his secret about working with us. He wanted her to suffer, if you ask me he was sadistic, but then again she was FBI…deserves everything she gets." Justin laughed at himself.

Peter's face dropped and Olivia's arm tightened around Peter. He could feel her nails digging into his arm.

"If you want Tash, you will need to find him and you know what, I want him to kill you."

After a moment trying to regain himself Peter smirked, "John Scott is dead, now tell me where she is!" Peter yelled over the music but didn't realize there was none. Looking around he saw all eyes were on him and Olivia but then he spotted them.

Dark, haunting eyes, that reminded him so much of Olivia, stared back at him. Turning on his heals he he followed the girl out of the club and into the alley, never letting go of Olivia's hand.

"Tash, honey come here." Peter pulled her into a huge hug with one hand and held onto Liv with the other.

The young girl cried into his chest for what seemed like an hour.

**Hope this chapter wasn't too long for ya…also hope you enjoyed it. Oh yea just a note for future chapters I changed the girls age to 12 because it made more sense to me. **

**Please review because then I know what you like and didn't like lol**

**Ash **


	4. Chapter 4 Shaking

**Ok I know I said I changed her age to be younger but rereading the last few chapters didn't make sense for her to be so young, yea I know stupid, so I have changed it back to her being 15. Sorry guys I don't know what I was thinking. lol**

**Chapter 4 – Shaking**

It was a short walk back to the car. Peter had carried the girl in his arms the whole way. Olivia waited until she was sure the girl was asleep to question Peter.

"What's her name?" Turning slightly to look at Olivia, Peter sighed.

"Her name is Natasha and she is only 15 years old. Justin is her father and she ran away, to my place, when she was only 12…this was about 3 years ago, so not long before I met you…anyway he used to beat her, pretty badly. I found her somewhere else to stay and then I left for Iraq, and you know the rest of the story." Stopping slightly he adjusted the young girl in his arms. One arm around her back and the other under her legs.

"She must really trust you then." Olivia was amazed at how he could be so caring towards a child but thinking back, he was full of love and cared about a lot of people.

"Yeah, I knew her for years before hand. Taught her everything she knows about playing piano. She's very talented."

By the time they finished their conversation they had arrived back at the car. Natasha was passed out in Peter's arms so he lowered her into the car and put her seat belt on. After closing the back door he moved to the passenger door and opened it for Olivia, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight Liv?"

Turning, Olivia found herself almost an inch from Peter's face but he pulled back a step. Blushing she smiled at Peter and mumbled a thank you before sitting in the seat and putting on her seat belt.

"Um, Liv, where do you think we should take her? I don't really want her around Walter on her first night away from him…" Peter seemed to be hinting at staying at Olivia's house without actually saying it.

"Bring her to mine. We can look after her there with no distractions plus copies of case files we hadn't gone through are at my place so we can waste time doing those as well." Olivia stared out the side window. _The poor girl had been beaten,_ Olivia knew all to well what that was like, she only wished Natasha had grown up better than she had by age 15.

The drive back to Olivia's was quiet. Natasha was asleep, occasionally mumbling and Olivia had also nodded off every now and then. But her eyes snapped open when she dreamed about her step father. Glancing up at Peter who seemed to be concentrating on the road she was thankful she hadn't mumbled anything in her sleep.

Peter watched the road with more intensity than he should have. He knew Olivia had fallen asleep and it pained him to hear her whispering cries for help but before he could do anything about it, her head snapped up and so to save her the embarrassment he kept staring straight, as if nothing had happened.

10 minutes later they were at Olivia's apartment, putting Natasha into the spare room and closing the door slightly. Olivia excused herself so she could change and returned with only a t-shirt and shots on. Peter could hear her bare feet padding along the floor into the kitchen and came back with coffee for both of them 5 minutes later.

"So have you had any other thoughts about what was under the rink?" Peter moved his mug around slowly as if absentmindedly.

"Not really. How about you?" Olivia's feet dangled off the bar stool, occasionally brushing against Peter's leg.

"Well, Walter thinks that _someone_ could have caused this without knowing. Like Susan Pratt or Nancy Lewis. He seems to think that there is some pent up energy in this person that caused the earthquake. But those people, which we have been able to confirm that's what they were, he has no idea." Sighing Peter took a sip of his coffee, he hated not being able to figure things out.

He watched Olivia skull the rest of her coffee and drop the mug in the sink. As she took her seat next to him again they heard mumbling and Peter shot up from his seat and into Olivia's spare room. Olivia followed him into the bedroom but waited in the doorway. She watched as he smoothed out her hair, trying to calm her down, but when her mumbles grew louder Olivia's apartment began to shake. Panicking, Peter ran over to the door frame and held on to Olivia, but when they looked at each other, they knew Tash was the one who had brought down the rink.

Peter braved the the room as it still shook and made his way back to the bed. "Shh, Tash. It's ok, you're safe here. Its me, Peter." Instantly she calmed down and the room stopped shaking.

Olivia instantly felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the attention Tash was getting from Peter but forced herself to push it away, the girl was only 15!

It took about 15 minutes before Peter and Olivia were sure that they could leave Tash on her own again. Making their way into the dinning room, they both took a seat at the table and again began to pour through files and files of old cases. But they both knew that there wouldn't be anything like this in any of the cases.

"Do you think John did this to her? She must have cortexiphan running through her, to cause and ability like that." Olivia's voice was small but Peter heard it. The worry in her voice was strong.

"I don't know Liv, I'm sorry." He reached his hand over the table and rested it on hers, "I wish I could take away your pain, I really do." His other hand reached up and rested on her cheek. Olivia subconsciously leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Remembering John and her stepfather all in one day had been mentally exhausting.

Peter glanced up at the clock and noticed it was about 1.30am, "Come on Liv, I think it's past your bedtime." Peter moved to help her up and over to her bedroom. Leading her over to the bed she sat down and stared up at him for a moment. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, for everything Peter. It means a lot to me." And with that she was back in her bed with the covers over her. Peter stood for a moment, then bent down and kissed her on the forehead, making sure he didn't brush against her gash which was now visible under the makeup.

"Liv, I'll be on the couch if you need me at all." Turning slowly, he moved out of her room and into the lounge. Taking up his seat he watched an hour of TV before he heard Olivia moaning from her bedroom. He could hear the covers moving around and the bed squeaking but then it stopped. Thinking she was ok he went back to watching TV but he heard the floorboards creak and he glanced up to her doorway.

There she stood. Her pj's messy and her face looked like she was about 10 years old again. When she spoke her voice was shaking with fear, "Peter, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course sweetheart, come here." He opened his arms and she joined him on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a kiss on her head again. "Sleep Liv, you're safe."

And that's what she did. She slept all night in Peter's arms, where she felt safe.

**I know this chapter didn't really do a whole lot but I need a filler before the next one and I wanted and Olivia/Peter moment before anything actually happens. Please let me know yay or nay!**

**Thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed!**

**They make my day**

**Ash :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding

**Chapter 5 – Understanding**

Tash woke to the sudden feel of silk under her body, her eye's flashed open and she sat up. Looking around the dark room, she found the clock radio blinking 3am. Flicking on the bedside lamp she glanced around the empty room. The bedroom was beautiful, nothing like she had ever woken up in before.

Then her memory flashed over the last few days. Anger beyond anything she had every felt before, then heat and then the world shook. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her forhead on the top of her knees, she waited for a moment allowing the emotions to run through her. Gentle snoring pulled her from her thoughts.

Slowly getting out of the bed she opened the door into the rest of the apartment. Walking in she found the tv was still on but very low. Looking around she tried to find any indication of where she was. It wasn't until she saw a familiar head of hair over the back of the couch did she take a step forward.

And then she heard his voice echo throughout the room, "Mm, Liv."

"Peter?" Tash's voice was little more than a whisper but he awoke nonetheless.

Turing slightly to face behind him, Peter rubbed his eyes and then noticed her, "Hey Tash, you're awake." She watched Peter move slowly as to not disturb the blond alseep on him. She listened as she wimpered in protest and tried to reach for him as he moved off the couch. He leant down slightly and kissed her on the forhead. The sudden gesture made the blond relax into the back of the couch.

Tash had never seem such emotion from Peter unless it was towards her. Tash watched as Peter made his way over to her and she was welcomed into his arms. He kissed her forhead, like he had done may times before over the years.

"Oh Tash. What's going on?" Peter rocked her ever so gently and waited for her to reply, when she pulled away and took a seat, he followed.

"Peter I'm so sorry. You made me promise I would look after myself and I tried, but Peter it got so hard," Tash dropped her head before continuing, "I met someone about two and a half ago. He said he would help me 'unlock my ability' and I listened. He injected me every night with this stuff," She pulled up her sleeve and showed Peter the faded needle marks, "he put me up in a place and every night he would go back to some cop he was with but come back and check on me in the moring and then about 2 years ago, he just didn't come. Figured he had forgotten about me, must like everyone else has over the last few years."

Peter watched as she ran her hand over her face and he knew she was trying to hide the embarrassment.

"How did you meet John?" Peter didn't look at her because he knew the pain he had caused the people in his life and couldn't think that he had hurt Tash as well as Olivia.

"How did you know his name?" Tash's face shot up at the same time Peter pulled his eyes to her. The knowing look in his eyes, told her more than she needed to know to continue.

"Friend of my dads I think. I don't really remember." She shurgged but again asked, "How do you know him?"

Peter rose from his seat and walked over to the couch again where he smoothed out Olivia's hair and sighed. He kissed her again on the cheek and dropped his head. Tash watched as he rubbed a hand over his eye and wait for him to answer.

"Olivia," he motioned down to the still sleeping blond. Peter never brought his eyes away from her face. He looked as though his heart was breaking as he spoke, "John was her partner. _My_ Liv was the one he went to see every night. He betrayed her, broke her heart, tried to kill her. Just all around made her life hell." Peter touched her hair again as if to make sure she was still there.

"You're girlfriend," The words came from her mouth but he laughed.

"No, not girlfriend." He said more to himself than anything. Standing up again he walked over to Tash and sat down again with her. "Tash, did you start earthquake yesterday?" The question hung in the air and a sob raked her body.

"I don't understand it. I just got so angry with my dad and I screamed. This started to shake and when I went outside the rink had caved in. Why me? How do I make it stop?"

"Oh Tash. I really don't know. Liv asks me the same thing. You know…you are both very alike."

Cocking her head to the side she asked, "How?"

"Well, both had a shit childhood. Her stepfather used to beat her and her mother to ya know. She shot him though hoping he wouldn't come back. He left but sends her a card every year on her birthday just to remind her he is still here. And she can do things. Can see things that aren't supposed to be there, if you will. Oh yea and my favourite trick, she can start fire, just by thinking them." Peter smiled up at Tash

"Her stepfather beat her?" Part of Peter couldn't believe that is the part that struck the most but then again, this was a girl that was beaten bloody most nights growing up and always believed she was the only one to have gone through it. Her eyes lit slightly with recognition and Peter decided to change the subject.

"How about you come with me and Olivia to out work tomorrow. We have a piano and a cow. It'll be fun."

"Like old time huh? I havn't played in a while ya know. Haven't had the chance."

Peter nodded, understanding everything she didn't say.

Glancing up at the clock it was now 5.01am. Olivia would be up soon and they would be making their way to the lab.

"It's raining again. It never stops raining when I feel like shit." Tash sighed as she moved closer to the window.

The it struck Peter, turning to her he smiled, "It can't rain all the time."

The blaring of Olivia's alarm in the other room was enough to wake her. Shooting up from her laying position she looked around trying to focus on her suroundings. Foucssing on Peter was easy when he came into sight.

Cracking her neck, Tash came into focus and Olivia smiled down at her.

The three look at each other from different sides of the room. All knowing that it was going to be a long day ahead of them.

**Ok, so another chapter down and another one on it's way tonight. Please R & R!**

_**It can't rain all the time…**_**comes from The Crow. I was watching it while writing and I couldn't resist. **

**More on Tash coming up if people are interested. :D**

**Ash**


	6. Chapter 6 Conversations

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and thanks to Charlie who noticed my bugger-up with the years…life saver! Haha Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6 – Conversations**

It was already 8.30 in the morning when Peter, Olivia and Tash arrived at the lab. Walter had made point about ambushing Peter for not coming home last night, Astrid had taken over making sure Tash was ok. Which left Peter and Olivia to do their work.

"Son, where were you last night? And who is the girl?" Walter had cornered Peter and was bombarding him with questions.

"Walter please relax. I didn't mean to not come home. It just happened that way and that girl is Tash. Someone's daughter I used to know. I was hoping it'd make you feel better if I told you she was the one who caused the rink to collapse the other day. She gets angry and causes earthquakes and I also think when she's sad it rains." Peter glanced out the lab window at the rain and then back at Tash who looked like a heart broken teenager.

Walter's eyes lit up at this theory, "Really son? Does that mean I can run some tests?" To Peter, Walter looked like a kid in a candy store when Peter nodded. Walter almost ran off to find his equipment.

"Walter, promise me you won't do anything until Astrid and I get back. Olivia will be here but _please_ don't do anything yet." Peter glared at his father waiting for a reply.

"Oh fine. But please hurry back, we have work to do!" And with that Walter had turned back to his work bench muttering to himself.

Smiling and shaking his head Peter walked over to Olivia who was sitting at another table just watching Tash as she sat at the piano.

"Hey Liv," Peter placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Olivia's head snapped up and looked him in the eyes and almost melted at his smile. "I'm going to go with Astrid to grab some coffee. Will you be ok here with Walter and Tash?"

Olivia hesitated a moment, not wanting him to remove his hand from her shoulder but she nodded anyway. With one last smile she watched as he and Astrid left the lab. Olivia's eyes fell to Tash once more, getting enough courage, Olivia walked over to the piano and sat down next to the girl.

"Do you play?" Tash's question was innocent and Olivia laughed her reply, "Yea a bit, but don't tell Peter or else he will want to hear me play." Glancing at Tash she began to play a song that had been stuck in her head all day. The words followed without hesitation.

_This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where_

_I love you too much_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_'Cause I'm getting tired_

_Of pretending I'm tough_

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

_I'm empty and aching and_

_Tumbling and breakin'_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

_I dream of fire when_

_You're touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke_

_When I turn on the light_

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends,_

_Nothing but good friends?_

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only_

_Crystal and see-through_

_And not enough to you_

The last few words came from her mouth and she turned to Tash, "See, don't tell Peter." She smiled at Tash who smiled back knowingly.

"You like him don't you?"

Olivia wasn't going to be able to give an answer because Peter and Astrid had walked back into the lab carrying coffee and doughnuts for all.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Tash and Liv started to talk a bit more and Walter had insisted on starting the tests.

"Now, my dear, did you tell my son here that Agent Scott injected you with something?" Walter looked between Tash and Olivia.

"Yes." She said weakly.

"Well then Agent Dunham, I would like a sample of you're blood to compare the childs to." Walter turned with his back to them.

"Walter why would you want my blood to?" Olivia was nervous now and she wanted answers.

"We'll because if Peter's theory is correct, she must have cortexiphan in her system and I need someone who has the drug in them to compare it to. Why else?"

Glancing up at Peter, Olivia watched as he gave her a small nod and the walked over to with a syringe. Placing the needle in her arm, he watched as she winced slightly at the sudden pressure. Once he was done, Peter's phone rang, turning his back to Olivia she heard him talking in hushed tones. She could tell his face had dropped because his shoulders did as well. Something was going on and she knew he would never tell her.

Hanging up the phone Peter turned to Astrid and Olivia, "I have to go out for a moment. Please make sure Walter doesn't do anything stupid." Olivia reached up for his hand and he looked down at her. A fake smile played on his lips and he squeezed her hand before leaving. Olivia was worried.

"Ok, dears. You're blood work matches. I'm sorry Tash." Olivia's head dropped and Walter looked sad.

"What does that mean?" Tash didn't know what to think and so she asked.

"It means, John had access to Cortexiphan." Sighing Olivia placed her head in her hands.

"What does cortexiphan do?" Tash was still confused.

"It's a drug that helps unlock parts of the human brain that was shut off when we are young. I myself can start fires, although I have never actually harnessed it, and it seems you can control the weather," Turning to Walter Olivia spoke again, "Where could he have gotten it? Bell told me after the Jacksonville trials you both stopped."

"I don't know Agent Dunham, but I hope we find out soon." Walter walked over to the rectangular table that both Olivia and Tash were already seated at.

"I would really like to see your ability child. Do you think you can show me something?" Walter watched Tash bite her bottom lip in hesitation. Closing her eyes she concentrated and in a instant wind whipped through the lab sending papers flying everywhere.

Olivia and Walter watched as the wind died down and Tash opened her eyes. "Huh." They both agreed in unison.

Tash blushed as she took a seat back at the piano and let her fingers brush over the keys. She began to play and sing as Peter walked into the lab, face red from anger and cold weather.

Tash's voice echoed throughout the lab.

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I'm OK_

Peter smiled down at Olivia, who he had taken a seat next to. Bringing her eyes to meet his, Peter could see the un-shed tears behind her green eyes. One tear made it's way down her cheek and she wiped it away before locking herself in her office.

Tash smiled apologetically at Peter but he just smiled back, "Don't worry about it honey. She'll be ok, she is strong."

"Yea I wish I was like her." Tash hugged Peter back as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt safe in his arms, she knew that's exactly how Olivia felt being in his arms as well.

**Hope it was ok, and not to much. Please let me know…the next chapter will be mostly case, I promise!**

**Liv plays **_**You Don't See Me**_** by Josie and the Pussycats**

**Tash plays **_**I'm Ok**_** by Christina Aguilera.**

**Ash :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Photographs

**Takes place when Peter gets his phone call and leaves the lab…what happens when he leave?...**

**Chapter 7 – Photographs**

Peter turned the last corner after escaping the confines of the lab. The wind was still blowing outside but the rain had stopped. Jumping in the car, Peter drove on autopilot for about 15 minutes and stopped outside a bar not far from his house.

After shutting off the engine he sat for a moment and wondered who he had gotten there. Hearing his phone vibrate on the seat next to him, he picked it up.

1 New Message

_I saw u at the club the other night..._

Sighing and closing his eyes he made his way into the bar and looked around until his sight fell on to the only blond there. His eyes met her's through the mirror and she smiled. Peter took his seat next to her and ordered his drink. He was going to need one after this.

"I knew you were back. I heard a rumor at the club a few years ago and I was surprised you didn't come back to see me. Who's the bitch?" The blonds words hit a nerve with Peter, he turned to face her letting the anger bubble over sightly.

"You never say anything about Olivia, again, you got that? And the only reason I am here, right now, Talia is because you said you have information about John Scott. Now tell me or I will make sure the boys know you are talking to me."

Downing the last of her drink Talia turned to face him. Taking him by surprise she pressed her lips to his but received no response. Pulling away she smiled at him, "If I was told there would be a time when Peter Bishop was a one woman guy, I would have laughed. Remember we came first though. Tell you're girlfriend this is the file she is missing from all the boxes found in the bunker. Yea I know about that bunker and to be honest with you I am surprised you don't remember seeing him at the club. He was there almost as often as you were. Oh well." As she rose to leave she turned to Peter one last time, "Keep an eye on your bitch, she might not come back one night, and you might see me the next day."

That's all it took for Peter to snap. Grabbing her by the arm, he pushed her into the wall behind them. Bringing his hands up to her throat and held her for a moment.

Two strong arms grabbed him from behind and slammed a fist into his ribs. He let go of Talia and was dragged out of the bar. Peter was thrown on to the street where he didn't waste any time getting up, file in hand, and walking back to his car.

Swallowing heavily, Peter opened the file to reveal pages and pages of writing. Formula both circled and crossed out and then there were photos. Some of Olivia and some of Tash. Whatever was going on, was bigger than just Tash.

**The lab after Olivia locks herself in her office.**

It felt like hours since she had shut the door to her office. The song had gotten to her and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Her mind kept coming back to the song and it was affecting her more than she realized. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, trying to rid the tears that threatened to fall someone knocked at the door before letting themselves in.

"Hey Liv, are you ok?" Peter just watched her as she tried to smile. Giving him a quick nod she hoped that he would not push the issue and thankfully he didn't.

Eying her silently, Peter walked over to her desk and dropped a file on it, "From a friend. Speaking of which, if you need a friend, gimme a yell please."

"Peter, where'd you go today? You looked angry when you came back." Olivia watched as his eyes tried to read her.

"Liv, don't worry about it. I guess the past always comes back to bite you on the ass, mine just seems to have sharper teeth." Peter moved to leave her office but her voice stopped him.

"Please stay, I could use the company." Turning he saw the desperation his her eyes and he smiled.

Taking a seat opposite her he placed his feet up on her desk and took a file. They worked together for hours.

Until, at about 5pm, Olivia rose from her seat abruptly and stormed out of the lab. Grabbing her keys and coat in one swift motion, she was out the door and in the car before anyone knew what was going on.

Peter's mind didn't click fast enough and she was gone before he was even able to get out of his chair.

**It's shot I know, sorry, kinda tired. Lol had a long day!**

**But next chapter starts the investigation more…please review so I know what you think**

**Ash :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

**Chapter 8 – Memories**

Storming up the steps of Massive Dynamic usually make her feel better, but today it just made her feel sick. Knowing why she had to go and see Nina Sharp today was enough to make anyone sick.

"Miss you need an appointment!" The receptionist called out to Olivia as she swiftly made her way passed the desk and into Nina Sharps office.

"Agent Dunham, what can I do for you this evening?" Nina was always so monotone and it annoyed Olivia, but tonight she was beyond annoyed, she was pissed.

Dropping the file onto Nina's desk, Olivia leaned over threateningly, "Now I want you to tell me why this file," Olivia slid it closer to Nina, "would have photos of me and photos of a young girl, who have both been treated with cortexiphan. As well a list of all the names of the children who were treated with the drug. Now I know you know something about that Miss Sharp."

Nina glanced down at the file in front of her, "Where did you get this Agent Dunham?" She seemed not fussed at all that Olivia was accusing her of something.

"It was given to me by a contact. It belonged to John. The photos in there are from before I met him. Can you explain that? Or how he got a list of the children's names?"

"Agent Dunham, I have no idea who he was able to get hold of any of this…" Olivia cut Nina off before she could finish.

"Cut the bullshit. There is also a list of the ingrediants and chemical formula for cortexiphan. And also this…" Olivia dropped a photo on to Nina's desk. She took it without hesitation and studyed it for a moment.

"That there, is John…" Olivia pointed to John's image, "And that is a former employee of you're. Mark Young. You remember him? He fell out of the one of the top windows of this building if I am correct."

"Agent, I don't know what you are getting at but…" Again Nina was cut off.

"Miss Sharp. I believe these two men have been responsible for injecting a young girl with Cortexiphan. Now do you want to tell me what you know about it, or do I have to bring this whole company down?"

Olivia tried to keep calm but her anger was getting the best of her.

"Agent, I will see what I can do but I assure you here at Massive Dynamic we have nothing to do with it.

Taking one last breath, Olivia grabbed the file off Nina's desk and storked away, but she was able to hear the start of a phone conversation Nina was having.

"_Get me Mark Young's complete file…yes I understand that, but we need to know how he knew…"_ And then the conversation went silent and so Olivia kept walking just in case someone had followed her.

Olivia's drive back to the lab was full of sudden angry outbursts and conversations with herself. Then came the realisation she had to go back into the tank. It was the only way she would find out what happened before she met John. But finding the memories won't be a problem. I would be convincing Walter, and Peter, to let her back in.

Since last time, Peter had been very determined to make sure she never went back in, this was going to be a long and hard conversation.

Once Olivia was back in the lab, she was faced with an angry looking Peter, "Olivia, where the hell did you run off to? Could you please tell me next time!"

Peter looked angry but something told her it wasn't just with her. Something inside of her knew he was angry for a different reason.

Turning to Walter Olivia called out bluntly, "Walter set the tank up, I have to go in!"

Walter's head shot up, Astrid dropped whatever she was doing and Peter, well Peter looked like he about to have a heartattack. Olivia took this opportunity to make her way into her office to start to get ready.

As she made her way over Peter's mind clicked and he ran after her, grabbing her arm and swinging her around to face him.

"Have you completely lost you mind Liv? What would even possess you to go back into the tank?" His words very forceful but the look in his eyes told her he was only worried about her safety.

"Peter," Olivia hesitated because she could feel the warmth on her arm, "this is the only way to find out what he wanted with Tash and maybe even me. Please I want to do this but I want you there with me when I do. I don't want to go into the tank with you mad at me." Olivia looked up at him from under her lashes.

Sighing and closing his eyes breifly he nodded to her and let her go. It was one of the hardest things he has done so far.

**Half an hour later**

Olivia was undressed and awaited her fate with the tank. Dropping her robe as she had done times before, Peter came over to her and had to resist the urge to look her up and down. To take in every inch of her he could see and let his mind fill in the blanks about what he couldn't.

Olivia placed her head down as Walter placed the probe in the back of her neck and she almost collapsed in Peter's arms. He held her up and walked her over to the tank. Helping her in, he stopped just before she laid down.

"Liv, please be careful. Call me if you need anything or you want out and just so you know, I hate it when you do this." And with that Olivia took her seat in the tank and Peter closed the doors.

Hesitating next to the tank for a moment, he glanced up at the clock, 9.37pm, and then he glanced to Tash who was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Tash, there is a cot in the office, why don't you have a lay down. This might take a while." Peter motioned for her to go in and she only nodded and made her way into Olivia's office closing the door behind her.

"Now son, I want you to make sure you keep her calm if she needs it ok." Walter didn't even look at Peter but he knew Peter was listening, "Now Olivia, I want you to make sure you listen to my voice and my voice alone, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good now, imagion who you wish to see…and think only about him and what you want from him."

Olivia allowed her body to relax and the first image that struck her was Peter and his smile. Shaking her head she cleared his image and replaced one of John. She was suddenly sucked through a time loop and landed in a grave yard. There she could see John and Mark at a bench.

Getting closer she could hear the conversations errupt.

**Hope you all enjoyed it, please don't kill me because of the cliff hanger! Next chapter should be up within the next couple of days.**

**Please review!**

**Ash :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Hurt

**Chapter 9 – Hurt**

_Olivia watched as John spoke to Young. Paper was handed between them and notes were taken. _

"Olivia, I want you to tell me what you can see."_ Walter's voice interrupted her thoughts and she glanced around. _

"_I'm in a park. John and Mark are here, I can't see what they have in their hands but I can hear what they are saying" Olivia took a step closer._

"_Now, Young are you sure she is the one? I mean this Olivia Dunham, can you be sure she is the one?"_

"_Yes trust me. She is the one you want to involved in all of this. Her abilities are incredible."_

"_And what of this other girl? Natasha, where does she come into it?" John sounded angry as he flipped through pages and pages of photos. _

"_This is what is going to make her so special. Find her and entice her back to your apartment. Inject her with the cocktail and just wait. Her and Olivia will be the end of the everything we have been fighting against and it will be utterly beautiful."_

_Olivia staggered backwards. They were planning something from the beginning, how could she not have seen it?_

"Olivia what is going on?" This time Walter's voice sounded worried and more rushed but Olivia was determined to ignore him and continue watching the men.

_Finding the courage to move towards them again Olivia was so close she could see name written on paper and then the conversation shook her again._

"_But won't going after this girl, tip off Bishop?" John said Walter and Peter's name as if it was a curse word. _

"_Nah, Bishop only cares about himself. Once he leaves again he won't have a second thought about the girl." Smirking to himself Young decided it was time for a smoke. _

"_I still have a bad feeling about this Dunham and Bishop. Something about them seems off. Albeit he is a criminal…" John was cut off by Young._

"_And you are a traitor…"_

_John ignored Marks quip and continued, "…and she just looks like trouble. How am I supposed to get close her?"_

"_You really are dim aren't you…" sighing Young flicked his cigarette and turned to John, "…get her into bed. She'll trust you after that."_

_Olivia just watched as John smiled back at Young, "Yea I guess that'll have to do. She looks like she could use a lay down." John's eyes flashed over the picture in his hand and he laughed. _

_Olivia's sight blurred and she began to yell for help, much like she had done once before, "Get me out, I don't want to be here! Walter? Peter! Please."_

The monitors in the lab began to beep furiously.

"Walter what is happening to her?" Peter skipped the three steps down towards the tank as he yelled to his father.

"I don't know son, she should be ok? I don't understand!" Walter became worried as he watched Peter rip open the tank doors and pull Olivia out.

With his arms wrapped around her Peter pulled back forcefully, hoping to get her out of the water fast. The momentum caused them both to fall backwards and Olivia land on top of Peter. Peter tried to still her jerking body movements but as she began to relax, she turned her head to the side of Peter and let her stomach empty and tears roll down her face.

Peter rolled them both on their side and held her now soaking wet hair out of her face as she shook violently. He rubbed circles on her bare back and tried to calm her down but the tears grew and the shaking got worse. Without a second thought, Peter took the towel from Astrid and wrapped Olivia in it, he then carried her over to the couch in the back room and laid her down.

"Rest Liv." Turning from her, he was about to leave when she spoke, barely a whisper.

"They were planning something. John never loved me, he just needed me to trust him for his plan." Sitting up and not even realizing the towel had fallen from her left shoulder, Olivia brought her eyes up to meet Peter's. She watched as Peter's eyes flashed to her bare shoulder and she blushed.

Taking a seat next to her Peter kept her eye level. "Liv, that guy was an ass. He never deserved you. Now I've seen this tear you apart once before and it almost killed me. Please don't let it bring you down again."

Olivia leaned into Peter and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What else happened back there Liv?" Peter brought her face up to his so he could see her eyes. Betrayal, anger and fear lay behind them.

"Mark and John were planning something. It has to do with me and Tash but I don't know what. They didn't say…" Olivia rose from her seat and stared out the window, into the her office. There on the cot was a very innocent looking girl.

Shaking her head, Olivia turned back to Peter. "I wish none of this had happened to her. I mean, it one thing for me and you to have to go through all of this shit but not her. She doesn't deserve it."

Sighing Olivia looked down and realized she was still wearing nothing but her underwear and towel. Blushing, she turned her eyes away from Peter and it seemed to dawn on him what was in front of him. Standing quickly he opened the door, "I'll let you get dressed." And with one quick glance behind him, he left.

It was now well into the night and everyone was beyond tired. Peter wanted to take Walter home and then stay with Tash and Olivia but Olivia wouldn't allow it again. Not two nights in a row.

"Peter, we will be fine together, really. I will call you if there is anything." The tone of Olivia's voice told him he was never going to win this argument.

"Yea, Peter. I'll be safe with Liv." Tash's tired voice spoke up, she just wanted to go to bed.

Sighing Peter nodded. "Fine, Walter lets go!" Turning his back to the girls, they both shared a knowing smile.

It was only about 10 minutes after Peter, Astrid and Walter had left that the girls followed. Tash had fallen asleep in the car and when they arrived at Olivia's apartment, the slowing of the car woke her.

"Are we here?" rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand Tash unbuckled herself and followed Olivia up.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Smiling, Olivia showed Tash her room, made sure she knew where the bathroom was and settled her in.

"Night Tash. Wake me if you need anything at all." One last smile, and Olivia was already on her way to her own room. Interested in only collapsing into darkness for the rest of the night.

**Please let me know what you all think…im so sorry it took so long!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Ash**


	10. Chapter 10 Powers

**Ok, im hoping this chapter makes sense coz I was hit on the back of the head this morning with an icehockey stick at training …so if there are any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them **

**Chapter 10 – Powers**

Tash Woke the next morning at about 8 am. The smell of bacon and panakes was enough to bring anyone out of a coma. Stretching in the long bed Tash rolled out on to the cold floor.

Padding into the kitchen she found Olivia slaving over the stove.

"Morning." Tash yawned.

"Hey Tash, how'd you sleep?" Olivia smiled behind her to the young girl.

"Yea not to bad. Couple of bad dreams but nothing I haven't been able to live with."

Olivia turned around and carried a plate of pancakes and bacon to the bench. She and Tash ate in silence for about 25 minutes before Tash spoke up.

"Olivia, would you tell me about your childhood?"

Tash watched as Olivia's head shot up and then she sighed.

"Why do you want to know?" Olivia picked at the food left on her plate, worried about where this conversation was actaully going.

"Well Peter said something to me the other day and I was curious." Tash didn't bring her eye's up to meet Olivia's this time.

"I'm sure he did…" Olivia rolled her eyes and began her story, "well there isn't much to tell really. My father was navy, we moved around a lot, after he died my mother drank a lot and remarried. He would drink and hit her and me. I was the oldest and my sister was still only young. I remember having lots of broken bones or cuts and bruises. One night when I was 9, he went too far, one night I will never forget for the rest of life. After he left my room he was going out to the pub. Mum and him yelled at each other and the door slammed. I ran into his bedroom and took out the gun he kept in the top draw," Olivia paused for a moment and Tash could see the lump I her throar being swallowed, "I shot him, twise. We were told he was going to die, and I was happy but the bastard lived. He never came back though."

Olivia was still looking down at her plate when her story finished. Tash whiped away a tear that formed in her eye.

"It screwed my up pretty bad, ya know."

"Olivia, it didn't screw you up. You are one of the strongest woman I know and I wish I could be as strong as you. I still cry at night but you, you have been able to build yourself a life away from him." Tash shook her head and Olivia looked up.

_There is no way this girl is only 15 years old. _Olivia thought to herself. She smiled slightly at Tash before answering her previous statement.

"Tash, you're a smart girl. It's ok to cry, trust me. My stap father sends me a card every year on my birthday, just to remind me he is still around. Usually they are sent to my work but this year I came home and it was slipped under my door. I cried all night and the next morning and you know what made me stop?"

Tash shook her head.

"Peter. He doesn't know anything about the card but when I saw him the next afternoon he just smiled and turned to me. He said _it'll be ok Liv._ It's funny I told him the same story as I just told you and but he wait till the next day before he told me it was going to be ok." Olivia smiled to herself at the thought of Peter's eyes when he spoke to her.

"I wish I didn't have to be anywhere near my father. He did this ya know…" Tash pulled up her sleeve and showed Olivia the healed over cuts, "He used to bring a knife to my arm everytime I cried when I was young, which was most of the time because I was so little. Peter was the only one who cared really. He took me in and found me somewhere to stay. And then he left and I didn't hear from him after that. I knew he must have been on the run from my father. He never stayed in one place for long, so im surprised he has stayed here with you."

Tash and Olivia just watched each other for a moment.

"You can start fires?"

Olivia laughed, more at herself than Tash, "yea I guess I can, but I've never really tried to harness it. It scared me really."

"Well I can control the earth, apparently. I scream earthquakes happen. I cry, it rains. I smile and the sun comes up. I'm like freaking mother nature."

Tash and Olivia laughed. Then the thought hit Olivia.

"Hey Tash, do you think you can control the fire if I was able to light one?"

Shrugging Tash looked up, "I don't know, want to try it?"

It took about 30 minutes to move all the furnature out of Olivia's lounge room.

Standing in the middle Olivia closed her eyes and thought of something that was always going to make her scared, losing Peter. With his image in her mind Olivia rose her hands up in front of her. She could feel the heat rise in her as Peter's image grew and then suddenly…

_Ring Ring!_

Olivia's eyes shot open and she laughed. Talk about bad timing. Flipping the phone around in her hand Olivia answered.

"Dunham…hey Peter…yea we are up, come past if you want…ok we'll see you soon then." Olivia pressed the red button and turned to face Tash. The grin on Olivia's face was almost childish.

"Oh man, you are so hooked on him!" Tash laughed as Olivia's face dropped.

"I know you think that but plea…"

Tash cut Olivia off mid sentence, "Don't worry, I wont tell Peter."

It wasn't long before Peter arrived to pick them both up to go to the lab. It was around 10am and the sun was blaring through the windsheild.

Laughing Olivia turned to Tash, "would you please stop being so happy, it's way to bright out here." It was barely a whisper and the sudden movement made Peter look in the rear vision mirror at the girls laughing.

"Yea well at least my power doesn't come from being turned on by Peter." Tash's words reached Olivia ears and her eyes dropped. Turning back to face the front Olivia became quiet and Tash laughed to herself.

"Ok what is going on between you two huh?" But no one answered Peter and so they drove in silence the rest of the way to the lab.

**Ok guys. I have exams coming up this week so I might not be able to write a whole lot but I should be able to get a few chapters done over the next few days. **

**I hope it's not getting boring. **

**Let me know**

**Ash **


	11. Chapter 11 Figuring it Out

**Chapter 11 – Figuring it out?**

The lab was a mess during the day. Walter had become very agitated and no one could work out why. Olivia had locked herself away in her office going over John's old files. Peter was busy trying to work out what was underneath the rink and Astrid, well Astrid had given up trying to calm Walter down, so now she was cleaning up the lab.

"Peter, maybe if you play something for Walter, it might calm him down." Tash's voice came up over the piano.

Dropping his pen on the table he nodded and made his way over to the grand beauty in the middle of the lab. Taking the seat Tash had offered him he began to play. Soft sweet cords filled the room and Walter began to slow down. He came to a stop next to the piano and just watched Peter.

Olivia on the other hand, sat in her office and just listened to the music this man was playing. Something about the cords reminded her of him and she smiled. Three pages into a file she held in her hand her back straightened.

How could she have missed it?

Grabbing the file, and bursting through her door into the lab she ran over to Peter, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the lab doors.

"Liv, what is going on?" Peter tried to straighten himself up but the height difference was making it impossible.

Turning to face Peter abruptly Olivia look him straight in the face, "I almost missed this. Here."

Handing the file to Peter, Olivia allowed a moment for him to read through the information in front of him.

Suddenly Peter's eyes widened and his small smile followed. Glancing up at Olivia he saw that she had bit her lip in anticipation. Had they just figured it all out?

Running back into the lab, Peter and Olivia couldn't get the news out fast enough, they were happy and both had smiles to match

"Oh, did you just have intercourse Peter? Is that why you are so happy?" Walter asked seemingly oblivious to the roll of the eyes he received from Peter.

"No Walter, but we just worked out what Olivia and Tash have to do with all of this." Peter turning, to Walter and Astrid who's jaws had dropped to the ground.

"But how?" was the only response.

"Tash, come here quick!" Olivia pocked her head into the back room where Tash had sat herself after Peter stopped playing

"Ok, you are both creepily happy. What's going on?" Tash walked in moments after she was called but looked worried.

"This is what is going on." Peter grabbed Tash's hand and dragged her to stand next to Olivia. "Look" Peter pointed towards Astrid and Walter who just gazed upon the two.

"Oh my god!" Astrid almost screamed.

"How did we never see it?" Walter was fascinated.

"I don't understand. What did you never see? Peter tell me, you know I hate surprises!" Tash was getting angry now and so Peter turned her to face a smiling Olivia.

Tash's eyes searched Olivia's face for a moment. Then they locked with Olivia's eyes and she gasped.

"How is this possible?" Tash too a step closer but never broke eye contact.

"According to John Scotts files, when Olivia was a child, while being treated with cortexiphan, Walter you and Bell took DNA samples from her. Yes?"

"Yes I believe so." Walter was still amazed.

"Well it looks like they have grafted her DNA with Justin's, you are still his daughter, unfortunately, but you also have a relation to Olivia. I knew when I saw you a few days ago, Tash your eyes reminded me of Olivia, its because they _are _Olivia's. You have her eyes." Peter pointed out sweetly.

"It seems that the cortexiphan you were treated with as a child actually attached itself on to your DNA strand Olivia, thats why this young girl here was a good choice to continue the treatments, because she already has it in her system. They must really have big plans for you girls then." In a single most rare occasion, Walter was lucid and making perfect sense.


	12. Chapter 12 Gone

**Chapter 12 – Gone**

Olivia hated it when Walter was lucid. It meant that whatever he was talking about was true. She glanced over to Tash who was now biting her lip and looked like the scared teenager Olivia was expecting to see, and then she turned to Peter.

The look in his eyes was blank and his face held no emotion. He was unreadable. And it scared her. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat Olivia turned on her heals and walked straight out the lab doors.

Walter, Astrid and Peter watched her go but it was Tash who followed.

"Liv! Wait up!"

Olivia could hear her name being called out in the hallway but she never stopped walking. She felt as if she would out walk the world and the evil in it if she kept going. The soft hand on her arm stopped her though.

"Tash, I'm sorry but this is really hard for me right now. John, some one I loved did this to me and you and now we both have to deal with the fact that there is something big we are supposed to do. That's never a good thing." Olivia sighed. She looked down at Tash's hand and smiled.

"Liv, why don't we try and control our powers, maybe that will help us when whatever happens happens." Tash just watched Olivia's face for her reply. A small nod formed and Tash smiled. She looked around and saw that no one was in the hall, so she went to the nearest door and pulled out a knife and a bobby pin from her hair.

Quickly she picked the lock and let herself in the room.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Olivia just watched Tash and was replied with a smile.

"Piano wasn't the only think Peter taught me."

Olivia didn't want to know and so she just followed Tash inside.

The spent the next 3 hours working on controlling both their powers. A few small garbage fires and cracked walls later, Olivia and Tash had a decent amount of control over their powers, they just hoped it was enough.

It was now almost dinner time when Tash and Olivia went back into the lab. Peter was the first to greet them, with a hug for Tash and a knowing look for Olivia he began, "Where the hell have you been? Please don't just leave like that again. I've been so worried."

"It's true, he wouldn't stop pacing. It was making me seasick." Walter and Astrid emerged a moment later and smiled at the small group.

"Tash did you want to come with me and get some dinner?" Astrid was as sweet as ever with the young girl and both Peter and Olivia appreciated it.

Tash glanced up at Peter who only nodded to her. "Sure, only if we don't get McDonalds. I'm sick of that stuff."

Laughing Astrid nodded and steered Tash to the lab door leaving Walter, Peter and Olivia alone in the lab.

Walter pulled Peter towards his work bench to show him whatever he was working on and Olivia took the chance and made it back to her office. Flipping through files again Olivia could only think of Peter's voice, she could hear it in the lab and she just smiled.

It had been half an hour since Astrid and Tash had left and Peter was bored. Figuring he would just go and visit Olivia in her office he knocked on the door. Opening it slowly he peeked in. Smiling to himself he noticed her arms were crossed on the desk and her head was resting on them. She was asleep.

Carefully he took a step inside and closed the door. He was beginning to feel braver by the second, before he knew it he was kneeling next to Olivia at her desk and running his hand though her hair, smoothing it back.

"Mmm, that's nice." Olivia smiled in her sleep and Peter took another chance and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Olivia's eyes flew open and her head shot up. Not realizing that Peter was there they hit heads and Peter fell backwards from the contact. Olivia's hand shot up to the back of her head while Peter's went to his forehead.

"Peter! I am so sorry, I didn't know you were there and I was dreaming. I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Olivia was now kneeling in front of Peter, who was sitting his one elbow in his raised knee and the other on his other leg sitting out to the side.

"Yea, Liv. It's ok. My fault." Rubbing his hand over his forehead again he brought his eyes to meet Olivia's. She was watching him closely and he smirked.

"What?"

"Why were you so close to me Peter?" In fact Olivia knew exactly why he was so close. She could feel his presence while she was asleep she just wanted to hear him say it.

A small blush crept up his cheeks and he look away, "I was making sure you were ok."

"Liar." Was the only word from her mouth but Peter's eyes shot up again. "How do you know I was lying?"

It was Olivia's turn to blush but she covered it, Peter still saw. "You looked away."

"And the reason you know is is because I looked away, how come your breath is shallow?" Peter was playing with her now and Olivia couldn't resist playing along.

Leaning in, Olivia found herself kneeling between his legs, only inches from his face. If he was going to play with her, she was going to play with him.

"Peter…" Olivia's voice was soft and she watched as he gulped audibly. "…you know…"

Olivia was surprised and momentarily thrown off balance. Her game had now just turned on her.

Peter's lips came crashing down on hers and Olivia could feel her eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure. A small gasp was all it took and Peter's tongue was in her mouth, Olivia felt as if she was going to explode. Wanting more from him, she brought herself up on her knees so she was up straight, doing this made her taller, that Peter made groan into her mouth as his hands found their way to the sides of her face and her's were in his hair.

Olivia pushed them both so they were laying flush against each other on the ground. Hands were everywhere and it wasn't until they heard a crash coming from the lab did they pull apart. Looking down at Peter, Olivia smiled shyly and bit her bottom lip.

Groaning Peter spoke, "Please don't do that with you lip Liv, it drives me crazy!" He was about to capture her again when Walter's voice echoed through the lab.

"Astrid?"

"Did he just use her name?" Olivia and Peter laughed at each other and figured it was time to go and see what was happening. Straightening themselves up and stealing glances at each other they both walked to the door.

When they opened it, there stood Astrid. Split lip, bruised eye and tears running down her cheeks. Peter was the first to notice her legs fall and he caught her before she hit the ground.

Three words came from her mouth as Peter picked her up and sat her on the lab table, "They have Tash."

**Hope its still intreguing to you all.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Haha**

**Ash **


	13. Chapter 13 The Program

**Chapter 13 – The Program**

Peter had taken Astrid to the small couch that sat in the corner of the lab. Bringing a medical kit with him, Olivia watched as he placed a small bandage over her bleeding cheek and how Astrid held her hand over Peters. Olivia was growing angrier and angrier that someone could do this to Astrid and take Tash, right from under their noses.

Part of Peter could sense her anger, he turned and faced her. As if knowing what was happening Astrid moved her head in a 'go on' motion and Peter took his chance. Taking Olivia by the hand he led her into her office and closed the door.

"Liv, this is not your fault." Peter seemed to know her inside and out. Blinking her eyes at Peter, it was a silent question she received the right answer to. Putting his arms around Olivia shoulders, he brought her to him and hugged her tightly, "We'll find her. I promise we will find her."

It was as if he was a miracle worker. As soon as the words came from his mouth, Peter's laptop started to being crazily.

"What is that?" Olivia wished could remove the noise from the small office, smiling down at her, Peter kissed her forehead. It seemed like it was already instinct but it still shocked Olivia. Seemingly oblivious to what he had just done, Peter made his way over to his laptop that was sitting in the corner of the small office.

"I hooked up a program to my laptop that is supposed to record any earthquakes but I tweaked it a bit and so now it finds them in irregular areas. It's also supposed to go off when it finds something and…" Peter bent over so he could click away on the laptop, "…it found something. This co-ordinate keeps coming up as tremors. I think we just found Tash."

"Peter, why would you have set this up?" Olivia was astounded that he could be so brilliant with machinery.

A small smile appeared on his face as he watched her eyes, "After the incident at the rink, I spent most of that night creating this program. Wasn't hard really." The last part came with a shrug of the shoulders, embarrassed almost.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets get out there." Taking out her phone and calling Broyles, Olivia couldn't get the smile off her face, and Peter's matched it. They were going to find her.

**1 hour later**

Olivia, Peter, Broyles and a team had already set up outside a supposedly empty building. It was decided that Broyles was going to stay on point outside while Olivia and the team searched the building. Peter was fuming because Olivia wouldn't let him anywhere near the raid.

"Peter, I want you to stay here. It's to dangerous." Olivia had pulled him aside. Anger flared in his eyes and Olivia could see it. She understood why he was angry.

"I'm letting you go in there on your own Olivia." His voice was low and part of it scared her.

Placing a hand on his arm and the other softly on his cheek, Olivia almost begged him, "Please Peter. Please stay out here. I don't want to worry about you. I know you are safe out here," Peter looked deep into her eyes and could see the pleading that was there, "please." The last word was a whisper but Peter could do nothing by sigh and agree.

So taking his place next to Broyles, Peter watched Olivia enter the building alone (except for the backup) and sighed. How could he let her do this. Peter brought the radio to his ear so he could hear and make sure everything was going to plan, granted he didn't like the plan at all.

Olivia made her way into the building with her gun raised in front of her. She wished Peter was standing behind her, but she knew it would be safer for him away from here. Clearing all the rooms of the bottom floor, Olivia made her way up to the rooms on the top, alone.

Room on the left was clear, and the one after that. It wasn't until she entered the room on the right that she knew she was in trouble. The door slammed behind her and she was grabbed. One hand covered her mouth and the other covered her eyes and in an instant she felt a piercing sensation in her left arm.

"Now that will stop any ideas you have up your sleeve agent." The voice echoed throughout the room and the it was gone. Olivia swayed slightly on her heels and felt very dizzy. Crouching down and holding her head Olivia heard Broyles voice come over the radio.

"Everyone out now! The building is on fire! Out now!" Olivia's senses could here the movement down stairs and the panic in the voice over the radio but she wasn't able to move. Collapsing on her side, Olivia began to shake. Around her she could see the fire coming through the old floor boards. Why hadn't she let Peter come with her?

Everyone was outside and catching their breath. Peter's eyes trailed over the agents but none stood out with blonde hair.

"Where is Olivia? Olivia! Sir, have you seen Olivia?" Peter had turned to Broyles in time to see the panic on his face. He had called her name over the radio several times with no response.

As the fire fighters showed and were about to enter the building part of the roof closed in and the firefighters stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell are you doing? Get in there! Peter was shocked that they had stopped.

"Sir, we can't the whole building could collapse on us. I'm sorry." Peter didn't even hear the rest and he took off only to be tackled by someone. Pushing the person off of him Peter turned while still on the ground to find he was face to face with Broyles.

"Bishop, you can't…"

"But Olivia is in there!" Pushing himself off the ground he took off again before Broyles had a chance to stop him.

Peter pushed himself through the front door and was greeted by smoke and flames. Coughing instantly Peter began calling and searching for Olivia. Looking up the stairs there was no way he was going to get up there without getting hurt. Panic and fear started to show themselves as he took a step around the fallen beam and that's when he noticed it.

Blonde hair covering part of the floor, running over to the mess he found an unconscious Olivia laying underneath another beam. Glancing up he saw that the part of the room that collapsed in must have been the room Olivia was in. Gathering up all this strength Peter pushed the burning beam off of Olivia's body and watched as it too was engulfed with flames. He could tell that it wouldn't take long before the whole building was gone and if they were inside when that happened they were in trouble.

Olivia began to cough terribly and so Peter wasted no time in picking her up and making for the front door again. A burst of flame caught him on the arm, instantly scolding him but he ran and pushed himself through the door. Running as fast as he could he could see paramedics and firefighters racing to meet him halfway. He slowed to a stop and the moment he did he dropped to his knees, placed Olivia on the floor and passed out himself.

**Sorry it took so long, I have been crazy busy with training and stuff.**

**Let me know what you think **

**Ash**


	14. Chapter 14 Failure to Follow Orders

**Chapter 14 – Failure to Follow Orders**

Peter woke to the beeping of hospital machinary. Glancing around he found himself in a small room but he was no alone. Pulling himself up he found Walter sitting sleep on the chair on the right of the bed and Astrid on the left. Astrid stirred when she heard the bed move.

"Hey Peter. How are you feeling?" Moving closer to the bed she kept her voice down.

"What happened?" Trying to shake the feeling something bad had happened, Peter needed to know.

"You save Olivia's life. Gave yourself third degree burns in the prosess and inhailed a fair amount of smoke but you saved her life." Astrid turned her body to the bed next to them. There Olivia sat, head facing them both and her eyes closed.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Other than the fact that you are crazy…?" Astrid met his eyes and smiled, "…she's going to be fine. Burns around her stomach where the beam fell on her and a slight concusion. She caused a scene when she woke up and couldn't find you, so they had to being her in here with you to calm her down."

Peter couldn't take his eyes off her. She was safe, for now.

"Peter, there is something else…Walter did a blood test and apparently she was injected with something. Now I couldn't make any sense out of him but I did understand one thing, whatever was injected into her counteracted the cortexiphan. Walter isn't sure why they would want to do that though."

Peter was shocked. That's why Olivia couldn't control the fire. "The other day Tash and Olivia learned to control their abilities, to an extent. That's why they injected her with the counteragent. So she wouldn't be able to control the fire and save herself. They were trying to kill her." Peter trailed off gazing over to Olivia.

"It won't last." Walter's voice could be heard over the silence, "The counteragent won't last in agent Dunham's system. I have no idea how they even created it." Walter sounded angry with himself because he was not able to create it from the beginning.

"Walter, it'll be ok." Astrid tried to calm him down and Peter took the opportunity to pull himself from the bed and make his way over to Olivia's bed. Slowly he sat on the side of her bed and bend down. He didn't even care that Astrid and Walter could see him. He placed a small kiss on her lips and as if Sleeping Beauty was real, she opend her eyes.

"Peter!" Olivia threw her arms around his neck, wincing at the pain she had caused herself but she didn't care. He was awake.

Peer brought one arm around her shoulders and the other one on the back of her head and just held her close. "Thank god you're ok Liv."

"Agent Dunham, Mr. Bishop. It's good to see you both awake." The doctor came into the room carrying a clip board and Broyles followed. "How are you both feeling?" The doctor looked more concerned with the state of Astrid's face than the two who were actually in the hospital.

"We are fine, thanks doctor." Peter couldn't bring his eyes away from Olivia and this hadn't escped Broyles attention.

"Bishop, I should suspend you for failure to follow orders," All eyes were now on Broyles and he knew he would never win if he really did suspend him, "but you saved Olivia's life. Don't ever disobey an order again. Got that?"

Peter smiled at Broyles because he realised how difficult that actually was for him, "Of course sir."

Both Olivia and Peter were released in the evening and without fail Olivia had convinced them they had to keep looking for Tash. Astrid's voice piped up, "I'm so sorry, that's what I was going to tell you but you had already left for the building, Peter, you program went off again at different location, but there was something different about it. I think she is still there." Astrid looked ashamed that she hadn't rememebered that earlier but both Peter and Olivia knew that things had gotten a bit hectic.

So the plan was worked out. They were going to go in with heat sensors before anybody stepped foot inside the warehouse.

Peter pulled Olivia to the side before the rest of the team was ready to go. All they waited for was Olivia's say. No one moved until it came so Peter had time. "Do not even begin to think that you are going anywhere near the inside of that warehouse without me. I'm not going to wait outside and watch you go in there alone. Do you understand me?"

Olivia could see the forcefullness behind his eyes and she smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Turning on her heals Olivia gave the order and the team broke up into pairs, each with a set of heat sensors, circling the perimitor.

"Agent Dunham. We have her. The back room. There is 3 oyher people in the house that can be taken out easily but there are two person standing in the room with the girl." Olivia's radio cracked with the information but at the same time an ear peircing scream came for the warehouse and the earth began to shake.

"She's here Peter!" Olivia reached for Peter and tried to steady each other as the ground slowed and stopped. "Ok, everyone is to take out their mark. Leave the girl to me and Bishop."

With that Olivia and Peter stormed in to the front room and found an unconcious Tash strapped to a chair and standing over her was Justin and in the corner Peter saw a smirking Talia.

Peter made a bee line for Talia as Olivia made her way over to Justin, all the while dodging the punches that came her way. Peter had easily taken down Talia, she now lie on the ground handcuffed to the all heater. She wasn't going anywhere.

Peter watched as Olivia was thrown across the room but tripped Justin as he came over to her. Trying to get a good view of his chance to jump in, it came when Justin had Olivia against the wall and was trying to strangle her. Peter grabbed him by the arms and swung him around. Both of them hit the ground but anger filled Peter as the image of this guys hands around Olivia throat entered him mind. Slamming his fist into Justin's face over and over again Peter only stopped when he felt Olivia's hand on his arm.

"Peter he's out. Just cuff him so we can get outta here." Peter nodded and took the cuffs from Olivia.

After about 30 minutes Peter, Olivia and Tash entered the backyard waiting for the amublance and all the suspects were taken into custody. Olivia was checked out by the paramedics, Tash was taken to hospital for observations and Peter's hand was bandaged up much like his arm. The bandages now covered his thrid degree burn and the bloody and bruised knuckes on his left hand. Olivia watched as he walked over to her ad wrapped her up in a hug.

They both wished they could stay there forever but they knew they still had a long night ahead of them.

**Hopefully this made sense. I was waiting to go to a party and got bored. If I stuffed anything let me know otherwise hope you enjoyed it**

**Ash**


	15. Chapter 15 Issues

**Chapter 15 - Issues**

Justin sat hand cuffed to the metal table in the small room. Olivia and Peter, along with Broyles, watched him fidget through the single sided window.

Peter turning to Olivia, "You sure you're ready to do this? You know you don't actually have to go in there?"

Olivia watched his face fill with concern and smiled. She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze., "It's alright Peter, I'll be ok." Walking out the side door, Peter waited a moment until she reappeared on the other side of the glass. Dropping a file on to the table, Olivia took a seat opposite Justin.

"So, Mr. Denvor…" Olivia flipped open the file, as if examining it. She took out some photos and slid them over to him, "These look familiar to you?"

One photo was of Tash and the other two were of the mass of bodies found under the rink. "Now I can understand why you wanted me and Tash, we were the only ones who could control the amount of power you gave us, even though you gave me none. But what I don't understand is what happened here." Olivia lightly touched one of the photos of the bodies.

"Why would you do this?"

Smiling Justin looked up at Olivia. "What you fail to realize is that this," he motioned to the two photos, "wasn't my doing. You can thank you impatient boyfriend for these deaths. He couldn't wait for you to trust him. Recons it would take too long."

Peter couldn't stand back and leave Olivia alone in the room any longer. Swinging the door open Peter stormed into the interview room causing Olivia and Justin to jump, but the look on Justin's face when he saw Peter that showed Olivia that he really was scared of Peter.

The something clicked, "Wait, did you say 'recons?" Olivia eyes narrowed as she looked at Justin who just smirked. Peter had a standing stance next to Justin, he towered over him and Olivia could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

"So what if I did?"

Peter hadn't noticed the exchange and began to question Justin himself. "Tell us what this is, now."

"Or what Peter? You'll bash me? I know what you did to Eddie last year. He didn't like being threatened like he was ya know. Tess was on the receiving end of his anger, hope you know."

Peter's eyes flashed with anger while Olivia's flickered up to him confused. Peter couldn't control himself anymore. Swinging his arm up to Justin's neck he pushed him backwards against the wall.

"Peter, stop it! Peter!"

Amidst the coughing Justin began to laugh. "Yea Peter, listen to your girlfriend. She might set you on fire." The quip towards Olivia only made Peter's hand tighten around his neck.

Grabbing Peter's arm Olivia pulled him back, "Damn it Peter! Stop it!" Spinning to face Olivia Peter looked at her with more anger than he had ever felt in his life. Olivia took a step back when she saw the look in his eyes.

In seeing the fear in Olivia's eyes Peter's softened, and he rushed out the interview room door, letting it slam on the way out.

"You really need to watch that one ya know. He only looks out for himself. Look I don't have long to live as it is, so those bodies you found, they are failed test subjects. John and I injected them with cortexiphan but none survived. Except you."

"There had to be at least 200 bodies down there…" Olivia was shocked at his sudden confession.

"Yes, we did mass testing but they all died. I'm heading the same way right now," Justin saw the questioning look in Olivia's eyes, "John injected me before we split up. I think he expected it to kill me straight away, the bastard was tying up lose ends as it were. Look you know what happened and I'm going to die as there is no point trying to charge me…"

Olivia turned her head to the window and nodded once.

"Whats going on?" Within a minute or two another agent entered the room and injected Justin who was to shocked to move.

"Mr. Denvor, after you injected me with the counter-cortexiphan drug, I had a Doctor remake it. I hope you enjoy your life in prison."

Pushing the seat away from the table Olivia rose from her position and turned to face the door. After a step or two Justin's voice stopped her.

"It doesn't last. It's only temporary." His voice was laced with triumph as well as fear. Without turning to face him Olivia dropped her head to the side as spoke forcefully.

"The doctor who remade this drug, originally made the cortexiphan drug. He made sure that it is permanent. Have a nice life."

And she left. As she walked away Justin could be heard screaming, and the sound of the chair scrapping along the metal ground as if he was trying to get away. It fading slowly as she continued walking.

Turning a corner she came to find Peter sitting on the benches with his head in his hands. Olivia softly touched his shoulder and he looked up. All anger had vanished from his eyes and was replaced with shame.

"'Livia, I am so sorry." Peter couldn't actually look at her as he spoke.

"It's ok." Taking his hand in hers Olivia took a seat next to him. Bringing his face up to hers she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Everything is going to be ok. You, me and Tash. I promise."

Peter kissed her again but this time with more passion than either of them had ever felt in their lives.


	16. Chapter 16 New Boots

**Chapter 16 – New Boots**

Even after the case had been closed. Tash was safe and Justin was spending the rest of his life in jail, Olivia couldn't stop looking through all the cases and paper work. Anything that sounded like it had something to do with John.

It was late, almost midnight. Tash was crashing at Olivia's apartment and would spend the next few weeks there. Peter had taken Walter home, he had been whining like a baby about some experiment he was working on, and if he didn't get home they would die. Olivia had waved them both off and Peter left with a longing glance at her but she just smiled it off.

_Knock Knock_

Olivia's eye's shot up and came to land on a very handsome looking Peter. "Did u honestly expect me to leave you here, with out saying a proper goodbye?" Peter waltzed into the office and laid a large box on Olivia's desk.

"What's this?" Olivia pointed to the box with the back of her pen.

"This, is a present. Open it." Olivia watched as he bounced on his heels in excitement.

Bring the box closer to her Olivia lifted the lid to reveal a brand new pair of Bauer Supreme TotalOne hockey skates.

"Sizing is prefect and they are freshly sharpened." Olivia looked up at Peter with a knowing eyes. She watched as Peter walked over to her and knelt down, "Livia, I know yours were ruined so I wanted to get you a new pair." Taking Olivia's hand Peter almost dragged her out the back door of the lab, which Olivia hadn't even noticed was there, and down a path. In front of them was a frozen over lake surrounded by small garden lights.

"Peter, what is this?" Olivia was in awe.

"Don't you want to try out your skates?" Watching Peter lace up his boots, Olivia followed suit.

Touching the ice in new boots was an amazing feeling and Peter couldn't help but just watch her glide around the ice in her own world. As she came past him, Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Olivia, this is where you belong. On the ice and in my heart." Bringing her mouth to his he kissed her passionately. Holding her close was the only thing he watched to do and so there they stood, in each others arms. Holding each other.

"I love you Liv."

A sharp breath was inhaled by Olivia.

"I love you too."

Standing in the distance John's figure was covered by the swaying trees. With an evil smile forming on his lips he watched the two move around the ice together. Turning his back to the couple he began to walk away. Taking his phone out of his pocket he dialed a familiar number.

"She's ready."

The evil smile never left his lips.

**Sorry it was short but my mind is on the story I am co-writing with Angels-heart 1at the moment. **

**Hope it was enjoyable none the less.**

**Review is you feel**

**Ash**


	17. Chapter 17 Temperature

**OK, I must stress, I had no intention of actually writing more to this story, so thanks to everyone who asked for this chapter. :D**

**Chapter 17 – Temperature**

It had been a few days since Peter had given Olivia her new hockey skates and he had spent most of his spare time at her apartment ever since. Most of the time he just watched her from the couch as she poured through old files looking for something new to pop out. Sighing Olivia decided to take a shower.

"Peter I'm going to have a shower. Feel free to have a beer they are in the fridge door." Standing up, Olivia walked to the back of the couch and through the doorway into the bathroom.

Peter leaned his head backwards and turned to where she had just walked, "Want a hand?" Smiling to himself as Olivia re-entered the doorwar pulling her hair into a ponytale.

"Not likely Bishop." Olivia smiled as she shut the door behind her.

Shaking his head Peter went to her fridge as she suggested and took out a beer. It may have only been 3pm but knowing that Olivia was in the bathroom, in the shower, wearing nothing at all, he suddenly needed something stronger than the water she had bought him originally.

Olivia sighed as she stepped into the shower, knowing that Peter was in the other room made her want to take him up on his offer but part of her knew she couldn't. It was way to early for something like that and she was just starting to feel her way through the beginning of this relationship. Standing under the shower head for a moment Olivia knew she didn't want to rush anything with Peter, because he was too special to her but the way he had her feel, she also knew that it wouldn't be too long until she was in bed with him and that thought alone excited her.

Reaching out to take the shampoo from its holder a sharp pain ripped through her chest and arm. Bringing her left arm back to her chest, Olivia cringed but not wanting to bring attention to herself, knowing that was in the other room, she ignored it and tried to get the shampoo. The next time the pain ripped through her, it was worse. With the pain brought her to her knees with a groan, Olivia felt the sudden cold of the water rushing over her back as she curled up in a ball.

Sitting back on the couch, Peter brought the beer up to his lips as the TV flicked to something new. Wondering how long Olivia would actually be in the shower, he wondered if he should start to watching a movie or just wait for her. A few more minutes passed and he heard the sound of feet squeaking along the bath. Standing up from his position on the couch he took a few steps towards the bathroom door. His ears were met with a grown and the sound of something dropping in the bath.

"Olivia are you ok?" Peter knocked softly on the door but was met with silence. The water cut out and he knocked again, "Liv, is everything ok?"

More silence and so Peter tried the door. It was unlocked, slowly he opened the door and was hit in the face with a rush of steam. Taking one step into the bathroom Peter wondered if she was going to kill him for walking in on her in the shower. Looking across the room he found her curled in a ball on her knees. He watched as she turned her head slightly to look at him but she quickly closed them as if in pain. Taking 2 giant steps Peter was at the side of the bath putting his hand on her back, not knowing what to actually do.

Olivia heard the soft voice from outside the door. Wishing he would go away, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly but then she heard the door open and his feet sqeack on the wet tiles. Turning her head towards him for a moment, she saw the look in his eyes but was overcome with a stab of pain. Shutting her eyes and hoping it would go away, she felt his hand on her back.

Looking around the bathroom, Peter spotted the towel that sat in the rack, leaning over he grabbed it and swung it around Olivia's shoulders. Helping her stand he placed an arm around her shoulders and lifted, he hoped she would be able to hold herself up but the weakness in her legs was too much and she began to fall again.

"Wow, I got ya. Come on." Peter instinctively wrapped an arm around her back and the other behnd her legs and carried her to her bedroom. Ignoring the growing sensation of her bare skin on his arms, Peter lowed her to the bed and retreived something for her to wear.

"I think I can do that Peter." Olivia reached over to the underwear and t-shirt he held in his hands. Bringing them under the covers with her she slipped them on without a fuss. Frowning slightly Peter wondered if he was actually going to be able to dress her without have a million _other_ thoughts running through his mind, but he pushed the thoughts out of his mind when a hiss of pain escaped her lips and her hand reached out for his.

"Liv?" Peter moved as close to her as possible considering she had now pulled her knees to her chest and was hugging herself tightly. Placing a soft hand on her cheek, Peter felt her temperature rising and he knew something was terribly wrong. Never leaving her side or removing the hand from her cheek, he pulled out his phone and called Walter.

The conversation consisted of 4 simple, rushed words…

_Walter, Olivia's apartment, now!_

He didn't even both putting the phone back in his pocket, dropping it on the floor when he left her begin to tremble. He brought her entire body into his embrace and she just shook.

Out of all the smarts he had, no had absolutely no idea what was happening to Olivia and he was frightened.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed it. Looks like the spark maybe back in this story for me but we'll see what you guys think.**

**:D Ash**


	18. Chapter 18 Influence

**Chapter 18 – Influence**

Peter sat at the side of Olivia's bed. She had been asleep for about 2 hours since Walter arrived. Astrid had driven Walter and was now sitting with him in the lounge room. Running a tired hand over his face, Peter exhaled a long breath. As much as he wanted to go and see Walter, there was no way he would leave Olivia. Bringing her hand to his lips, he placed a small kiss on the top of it and just held onto it.

The pain had become so intense at one point that Olivia had passed out from it. She was still out at this moment, they had not been able to wake her.

Walter cleared his throat from the doorway and Peter looked up, "Son, how is she?" Walter's voice was barely a whisper and he watched as Peter just shook his head.

"Do you know what is doing this to her?" Peter couldn't bring himself to look at his father, knowing that if he did, he would probably find out the answer before he was ready.

"I'm not sure. I am about to take a blood sample and Astro said she will take me back o the lab to examine it. I'll find it Peter." A shaking hand found its way on to Peter's shoulder after giving it a quick squeeze Walter made his way over to Olivia's side.

Bringing a syringe to her arm, Walter began to remove a vile of her blood. Olivia's face began to tighten as if in pain and with a sudden jerk of her arm, the needle broke off. Peter had jumped up to try and calm her down but when she opened her eyes it was as if there was no Olivia left.

Peter's green eyes were met with complete black ones and a hundred yard stare.

Then in a moment the black drained from her eyes and she blinked. "Peter?" and then with one short breath Olivia closed her eyes again and was out like a light.

Peter waited for a moment and realized that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon and so he took the opportunity to go and see Walter. Walking towards her bedroom door, Peter took one final look at Olivia, certain she wasn't going to suddenly wake up, he softly opened the door and stepped out. Closing it just as softly he looked over to the couch where Astrid and Walter sat, searching through files and papers.

"Walter…please tell me you found something." Peter's voice was hopeful. He needed to hope there was something or else he would go crazy.

"Well, Peter. When you called me, I re-ran Agent Dunham's blood work, after she was injected before the fire and I found something very interesting. It seems that substance that was injected into her not only counteracted with the cortexiphan it has now affected the _influence_ of the cortexiphan. If I am not mistaken, which I rarely am. It is as if she is now a receiver." Walter's voice didn't falter the entire speech and yet, Peter felt tears coming to his eyes and a lump forming in his throat.

"A receiver for what, Walter?" Astrid's voice broke the sudden silence with the question Peter wasn't even sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"Well anything. Transmissions, instructions. Im not entirely sure what exactly but I do know the pain she was suffering is from the drug. It is beginning to affect the rest of her body. She is starting to feel the drug running through her body."

Peter lifted his eyes to meet Walter's, "She opened her eyes for a moment, they were black. Completely."

"Yes that sounds like an effect I would hypothisis. With the drug running through her system, she could be forced to do anything." This was when Walter's voice became grim.

Peter stood again and moved back towards Olivia's room without another word. Opening the door, he let his eyes fall on the empty bed. Panicking for a moment, he scanned the rest of the darkened room until he found her standing in front of the large side window. The dooner wrapped around her shoulders and body protectively. Peter took a small step inside her room and without a warning Olivia's voice rang out.

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up you were gone…" turning towards Peter, he saw her red eyes glistening in the moonlight, "…I heard what Walter said. Peter…what is happening to me?"

In a small stride, Peter had made his way to Olivia and had brought his left hand up to her face, "I don't know, but I promise I will find the person who is doing this and I will stop them." Peter's right arm had come around her back and pulled to close to him in a protective hug. Letting his left hand rise from her cheek to her hair, he tangled his fingers around the golden locks and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You're gonna be fine."

As Olivia cried her mind was clicking over with the memories of her nightmare. Images she wished she could erase or understand. She could feel power running through her body and it scared her.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all. Makes my day :D**

**Hope it was enjoyable and sorry it took so long. **

**Ash**


	19. Chapter 19 Dreaming

**Chapter 19 – Dreaming**

Olivia could feel herself being pulled through a world of different times. Voices echoed around her. John's, Charlies and Peter's. Wishing with everything she had, she tried to get back to where she had heard Peter's voice but she couldn't. Within minutes she found herself standing on the SkyDeck of a building in the heart of Boston.

She didn't recognise where she was but the sight infront of her was frightning. Building burned and people screamed and yet she watched on, not knowing what to do. Or if there was even anything she could do. Part of Olivia felt happy watching this world burn abd she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Olivia turned at the sound of footsteps behind her on the concrete floor. Turning completely she found herself face to face with both John and Justin. The sudden texture of her clothing became apparent to her and she looked down at what she was wearing. A red corset and black jeans, the knee high boots shocked her to but she couldn't work out what importance they had at this moment.

"Olivia. We found _this_ lerking around the staircase. We assume he was coming for you." John's voice echoed through her mind as she watched them drag an unconcious man in front of her feet. Taking a closer look it was Peter laying at her feet. Bloodied and broken. Inside herself Olivia screamed his name in fear but her outside just stared at him like he was a stranger.

"So what of it?" Her voice was harsh as she spoke.

"What would you like us to do with him?" John spoke again.

Sighing very loudly and exaggerated Olivia bent down to Peter's level and looked at him, "Must I do everything myself? Why do I surround myself with people who can not think for themselves?" Placing her left hand around Peter's throat, Olivia lifted him into the air so his feet were dangling off the ground.

As if on instinct, Peter's eyes opened and his hand shot up to this throat, trying to pry Olivia's off his neck. Olivia had more strength than he could imagin, she seemed to be having no trouble what so ever holding him in the air with one hand at his throat and the other by her side.

Gasping for air Peter knew his last option was to try and talk to her, after all she's turned her back on everything else in the world, he could only try and make her remember who he was.

"Olivia…please…you have to remember…it's me, Peter." Peter could feel darkness taking over once more and so with his last breath he spoke the words he longed to have told her before she had been triggered, "I love you Olivia." And then darkness came.

Dropping Peter to the floor in a heap Olivia just looked down at him and for a moment it was as if she remembered him, realisation glazed over her eyes but vanished swiftly when she turning her back to him and faced the chaos she was causing.

Concentrating on another building in the distance, it began to go up in flames and as it joined the rest of the burning city, something in Olivia felt happy.

Shooting up in her bed, Olivia looked around and found herself in her own bedroom, in her own blankets. Wrapping them closer to her body, she sat up in the bed and tried to look out the window. Her angle was terrible and so she stood slowly and walked over to the large window. Holding the blankets around her body the whole way there Olivia just stared out the window at a world that was not buring. Looked out to a world that was peaceful and where no one could be heard screaming.

She could heard Walter's voice in the other room, it was faint but she could make out what was being said. _"__It seems that substance that was injected into her not only counteracted with the cortexiphan it has now affected the influence of the cortexiphan. If I am not mistaken, which I rarely am. It is as if she is now a receiver."_ As soon as she heard that he didn't know what for, she zoned his voice out, too scared to continue listening.

Shivering again, she remembered her dream and pain she had caused people. She was setting alight building and hurting people but most of all she had killed Peter. Her eyes widened when she thought about looking into his face and not actually seeing him there, like he was a stranger. Remembering the look in his eyes when he told her he loved her and then feeling him take his last breath as he closed him eyes.

Olivia could hear the door open slowly and then there was a small moment of silence, no doubt Peter was looking around the room for her. Without a second though she allowed her voice to ring through the room.

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up you were gone." She tried not to let her voice have too much of a shake in it but she knew she hadn't been successful. Two steps could be heard as he made his way to her side. She turned towards him and came face to face with worry and fear.

"I heard what Walter said Peter, what is happening to me?" Peter allowed his left hand to rest on her cheek he spoke to her softly, "I don't know, but I promise I will find the person who is doing this and I will stop them." She could feel his right arm had come around her back and pulled to close to him in a protective hug. Letting his left hand rise from her cheek Olivia felt it find it's way into her hair, he tangled his fingers in her hair and she felt the sudden pressure of his cheek resting on the top if her head. He spoke again, so soft it made her cry, "You're gonna be fine."

Olivia cried into his chest as she kept remembering her nightmare. She could feel the sudden power surging through her body and it scared her.

**Ok hope you enjoy this chapter. It turned out to be longer than I thought, which is ok **** reviews are welcome as always and thanks to everyone who review my last chapter :D**

**Ash**


	20. Chapter 20 Confessions

**Chapter 20 – Confessions**

It had been 3 days since Olivia's dream and although the pain had ceased every now and then she could feel the surge of power within her body. Some days she couldn't control it's effects on her and other time she just couldn't control her emotions. She had yelled at Peter that morning for dropping a bottle and even though she had no anger towards him, she could feel power bubbling to the surface. Her outcry and the look on Peter's face was enough to push her over the edge. Shutting herself into her office for the rest of the day Olivia cried.

In the end she had no idea what she was crying about but when the soft knock on the door sounded through her small office is was enough to startle her. Her head shot up and at the same time the flurecent bulb in her office blew. Shrieking at the sudden rain of glass, Peter was able to push past the chair that idly rested against the door to deter visitor.

"'Livia, what is going on?" There was more panic in his voice than she could ever imagin and it scared her more than she ever though it could. She couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eye. She had never told him about the energy she could feel running through her body. Peter hadn't been at her place in the last 3 days and she wouldn't even let him come anywhere near her. Whenever he tried to touch her or hug her or kiss her, she would back away from him. The hurt in his eyes almost killed her everytime but she knew she didn't trust herself around him, feeling the way she was feeling now.

Before she knew it, Peter was kneeling in front of her once again, much like he did before they had first kissed. "I'm just worried about Tash, that's all." There was no way he believed a word that came out of her mouth at this moment but it was worth a try.

"Livi, she is safe with Rachel, you know that." Peter brushed a small piece of hair off her face and watched for a possible reaction. Lifting her head slightly Olivia allowed her eyes to meet his and a sudden rush of memories came flooding back.

The lack of recognition when she was choking Peter. Feeling him go limp his her hand.

It had all become to much for Olivia and so she pushed his hnad away from her face and through the chair back. Making a break for the door, Olivia pushed past Peter but he was faster. Catching her wrist in his hand, he pulled Olivia so she was facing him and he held her in place.

"Dammit Olivia. Plase talk to me. What is going on?" He could feel her trying to pull away and something snapped inside of him. "Olivia! I am not letting you go! Now talk to me!" He had never yelled at her before but the fire in his eyes scared her. She tried once more to pull away but his grip tightened. Crying out in pain, each of the large lightbulbs in the lab started to burst one by one. Anything electronice fizzed and popped. It wasn't until Peter let go of Olivia's wrist did it all stop.

She didn't move from her spot in front of him though. Her head hung low and her face was covered by the waterfall of blonde hair.

"Was that you?" His words were short but they were laced with worry and tinge of regret.

"Yes." A simple, soft answer that sent the weight of the world crushing down on to her shoulders.

Olivia expected Peter yell or scream or run in the opposite direction but instead she felt the familiar pressure around her shoulders as he pulled her roughly into a protective hug. "Peter, I don't know what is happening to me. I'm angry all the time, and I can feel this power running through me. It makes my anger come up and I'm scared because I can't control it." Olivia sobbed into his chest as she let all the emotion from the last week or so escape.

"Oh Liv, it's ok. It'll be ok." Peter's voice broke through her sobs and she pulled away to look at him.

"Peter. I cannot control my emotions. I get scared and things explode. I had a nightmare about setting the city on fire for John and Justin. I killed you with my bare hands and oh yea, just before I forget. I looked at you like I didn't know you, like you weren't the person I fell in love with. So how can you tell me it will be ok?" She was shouting now and if she hadn't been so scared he would have questioned her on the _fell in love _part. It was one thing to have her say it to him when they were alone on the ice but to have her yell that at him, when they both knew Astrid and Walter were in the other room, probably listening in, meant so much more to him

Before he could so anything at all Olivia was out of his grip and out the office door. She left in anger and with her exit came a gust of forcfull wind, inside a windowless lab. Peter knew she was in trouble but she wouldn't stop to let him help her. So he decided he was going to help her nonetheless.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Peter's phone broke his silence and as he answered things were about to get worse.

"Bishop, Denvor has escaped." Broyles was short with this statement but his voice gave away a small amout of fear.

"When?" was all Peter could say.

"Yesterday." Peter didn't even let Broyle keep going. He hung up quickly and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hi Rach…yea I'm fine….is Tash there? She is good. Is she ok?...good. No it's ok. Just wanted to make sure she was ok…Thanks, bye." His conversation had gone much like he wished it would but when realisation hit him. Olivia.

Sprinting from her office, Peter pushed open the front doors and bolted down the long hallway. It seemed as if the hallway went on forever.

"Olivia! Liv!" Frantic didn't begin to describe Peter in this moment. Coming out into the brisk air he searched the immediate grounds with his eyes but found nothing.

_Her car!_

Turning around in almost a 180 Peter found her car door open and the window smashed through. He had never run as fast as he had in this moment. He found no trace of her in the car and only found her phone and jacket discarded on the floor only metres from the car. Fear. Total and utter fear settled into Peter's stomach. Next to her jacket was a small suringe. _They must have sedated her,after she ran._ He knew she was in more danger than she had ever been in her life.

Numbly he walked back into the lab carrying her jacket, phone and the suringe.

"Son, what is it?" Walter asked, worry etched into his face. Astrid had come to Peter's side and he turned to face her, "They've taken Olivia."

His statement was short. Standing in the middle of the lab, much like he'd done when Olivia was taken to hospital, he turned and just stared at his father. Tears formed in his eyes but he would not let them fall. He could never betray his emotions in such a way when he was being watched.

Astrid was already on the phone to Broyles who could be heard in the background.

"I was supposed to protect her. Such a great job I did. Now she is gone and I have no way of finding her." Peter had pulled himself together long enough to make a break for her office. Slamming the door as he entered. He just sat on her chair, behind her desk and cried silently.

**Ok, kinda long and sorry if it was late but I finally got a chance to write it! **

**Review should you wish and thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Ash**


	21. Chapter 21 Power

**A/N: I rewrote part of chapter 20 because I didn't like the way I wrote up Peter after Olivia was taken. I think the rewrite sounds a bit better ****. Sounds more like Peter…I think.**

**Also in chapter 19 where Olivia is dreaming, I have changed the location to a building's SkyDeck. Made more sense but the rest of the chapter is all the same.**

**Chapter 21 – Power**

It had been 4 days. 4 very long days. Olivia had no idea where she was or what time it was. She constanly had a blindfold over her eyes and needles forced into her arms. Drugs pumped their way into her vains and she cried out in similar pain as she had done the week before.

She cried, begged and silently wished to go home but on the fifth day those memories of home and life and love faded until they weren't even a distant memory. Enter Justin: he had been coming to her for the last day and a half asking questions about home and family but today was different. He took the blindfold from Olivia's face and splashed her with water.

"Who is Peter Bishop?" the question lingered in the air as she registered the voice.

"Who?" Olivia looked Justin dead in the eye and he smiled at her. Turning to face John, he nodded. Taking Olivia by the arm he pulled her to her feet and unbound her wrists.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Olivia tried to focus on her suroundings. "Olivia, do you know where you are?" A voice echoed in her ears and she tried to focus again. Justin's face flashed before her eyes and part of her brain registered that she knew this man but there was nothing to say why she knew him.

"Do I know you?" The innocent question was answered with a smirk and a short laugh.

"Yes, you are here to help us bring an end to suffering. Can you help us do that Olivia?" Searching his eyes for any sense of truth Olivia nodded. "You can feel the power inside of you can't you?" Olivia nodded again, "Now unleash it."

Turning his back to Olivia she brought up her hand as if on instinct and allowed all her emotions and pain flow through her. Feeling the heat rising in her arm Olivia let lose on the chair sitting in the corner. Bursting into flames Olivia pulled back frightened. "What…How did that happen?"

"You are special Olivia. You are here to help us. Promise us that?" Olivia once again nodded, taking a step past Justin she came face to face John and she searched his eyes as she recognised him but couldn't place him. She waited for him to speak, but instead he raise his laft hand and touched her cheek. Something about him seemed to familiar to her.

*7*

Peter sat for the last 4 days waiting for some kind of news of Olivia. He had been everywhere and called all the connections he had but no one had heard anything of a kidnapping, let alone how to find her. Bringing his hands back to his face like he had done may times before, Peter sighed. _What I wouldn't give to have her back here, with me. _He wanted her back, with each hour that went by the ache in this chest grew until it made him physically ill. Peter couldn't hold it in anymore.

Storming out of his bedroom, Peter slammed the front door and wandered into the evening. Dusk was setting in but dark clouds had begun to rise in the sky, threatening to cover Boston with rain.

An orange hume rose in the distance, Peter could see the city skyline and noticed that it seemed as though a building was on fire. Taking a few steps closer another building was visible behind a large tree, also on fire. Realisation hit and Peter jumped in the car and took off towards the city.

*7*

The top of the SkyDeck was windy as Justin and John led Olivia to the platform. They'd changed her clothes into something more suitable, a red corset and black jeans and also knee high boots. Something about her attire was familiar to her but shook it off when she came to the edge of the SkyDeck.

"Now Olivia, these people need to be saved. Can you save them?"

"Yes. I know what to do." Standing on the SkyDeck, Olivia raised her hand and watched as buldings began to burn. Feeling the power and energy that was building up inside of her, she watched as each building was engulfed in flames and she heard the echoes of people's cries from below. Olivia smiled to herself.

***7***

Rushing towards the building to the left, Peter watched as people ran from the buildings, screaming. He was about to shoot inside when someone from behind him screaming to look up. Turning to face the sound he followed everyone else's gaze and landed on a woman standing on the edge of the SkyDeck, her toes hanging off the bare side of the building.

Pushing he way past the people that had gathered round, adrenaline pushed Peter faster up the stairs. He would never know how his body had gotten him up 14 flights of stairs after the lift had died on him.

*7*

Justin had now gone to stand next to John who was just watching Olivia. He looked down at his feet to keep himself for have a rush of blood to unwanted parts because the woman in front of him was turning him on.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Justin. Once this is over, she's coming with me, you know that," John didn't bring his eyes to look at Justin, he just watched Olivia.

"Yea I…" Sudden banging caught Justin's attention. He opened the roof door and looked down the stairwell. He could see Peter's head bobbing up the staircase coming towards them.

"Shit, John we have a problem. Bishop is here." He turned to face a now fuming John, "Well go and get him then! And bring him here!" Justin hurried off to the stairwell. In the distance grunting and banging could be heard but Olivia was too focused on the chaos she was causing to notice any of it.

**I'm sorry it took so long, been tied down with training and team work and stuff haha. **

**R&R = LOVE!**

**:D**

**Ash**


	22. Chapter 22 Even

**Chapter 22 – Even**

"Olivia. We found _this_ lerking around the staircase. We assume he was coming for you." John's voice echoed through her mind as she watched them drag an unconcious Peter in front of her feet. Bloodied and broken.

Finally finding her voice, Olivia turned to face the three men. "So what of it?" Her voice was harsh as she spoke.

"What would you like us to do with him?" John spoke again.

Sighing very loudly and exaggerated Olivia bent down to Peter's level and looked at him, "Must I do everything myself? Why do I surround myself with people who can not think for themselves?" Placing her left hand around Peter's throat, Olivia lifted him into the air so his feet were dangling off the ground.

As if on instinct, Peter's eyes opened and his hand shot up to this throat, trying to pry Olivia's off his neck. Olivia had more strength than he could imagin, she seemed to be having no trouble what so ever holding him in the air with one hand at his throat and the other by her side.

Gasping for air Peter knew his last option was to try and talk to her, after all she's turned her back on everything else in the world, he could only try and make her remember who he was.

"That's it Olivia, this is where you belong. Finish him and help us finish the rest of it." John's voice echoed through her mind.

"Olivia…please…you have to remember…it's me, Peter." Peter could feel darkness taking over once more and so with his last breath he spoke the words he longed to have told her before she had been triggered, "Olivia…you belong with me." His voice trailed off and then darkness came over him.

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as she tired to shut out the words that Peter had spoken. _You belong to me…_The words echoed in her mind, bringing back memories of the words leaving her mouth.

Sudden realisation of everything that was going on around her and who she actually was. Olivia gasped and dropped Peter to the ground. Falling to her knees at the same time she crawled to Peter's side.

"Peter, please wake up. Please." Olivia whispered in his ear, trying to arouse him with no luck.

"Olivia, come on, let's finish it!" John's voice was angry and forceful. Three steps and he was at her side. Grabbing her arm just under the shoulder. Dragging her up from her kneeling position, he pulled her to the SkyDeck again.

"Finish it!" John's hand was beginning to bruise her arm and Olivia was now angry. Forcing herself to turn and face him and Justin, who was now standing in the corner, afraid of her.

"NO!" renching her arm from John's grip. Justing began to cry out in pain behind them both and as John turned to face him, Justin went up in flames. Olivia then turned her attention to John. He took a step backwards, trying to get away from Olivia. With a cock of her eyebrow, she focussed all her engery on him and within a few seconds there was nothing left of John, except for the echo of this cries.

Running back to Peter's side Olivia tried to wake him again but he didn't move. Olivia touched his face gently, trying to find some way to get his attention. Moving her hand down to the opening of his shirt, she found the red, raw skin around his neck. Red finger marks were visible and a flush of memories came back to her.

_Peter's slammed Olivia against the car, knocking the gun from her hands. Tightening his grip around her neck, Olivia brought up her knee and connected with his abdomin. Dropping his hands Olivia took the chance and made a break for her gun. Stretching under the car her grip tightened on the gun but as she was about to bring it up, a boot landed on her wrist. Pressure was added and Peter bent down and took the gun from her. _

"_Stay down!" Cocking his head to the side slightly, he took a few steps backwards and left her there._

Dropping to her head to his chest, Olivia breathed in his scent. She hadn't cried but there was so much she wanted to say to him.

"Now at least we are even. Although it always seems to be me who wakes up in pain." Olivia was brought out of her trance by Peter's voice.

"Peter!" throwing her arms around him she held him close as he laughed at her.

"Liv, I'm ok. Lucky for me, you let me go." His laugh became a cough, but the cough didn't stop.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"Nah, I'm ok." Peter tried to get up but the sudden rush to his head made him lay back down. "Hey why are you blurrly?"

And with that, he closed his eyes.

**Ok, I think the next chapter is the last. Hope this made sense…Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Love you all!**

**Ash**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know this has been a long time coming and for that I am soooo sorry! But this came to me today while I was training (don't ask how ****) so I hope it fits well**

**Chapter 22**

You would think that standing over his grave would have been the hardest thing that Olivia would have ever had to do. But here she was, looking down at the name on the block of stone and she sighed. So much had happened lately and to know he was truly gone should have killed her inside.

Remembering back to when everything in her world made some form of sense. Back when Charlie was alive, and John. Back when she had never heard of the name Walter Bishop or Peter Bishop.

Sighing again she crouched down and touched the head stone.

"You know you are going to freeze out here." Olivia smiled at the voice that echoed behind her. Rising from her knelt position, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yea I know but isn't that what you are for?" Feeling his hand encase hers and his fingers slip between hers she smiled again.

"You miss him?" a small amount of hurt echoed threw his voice but he still waited for a reply.

Waiting a moment before answering him, Olivia turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing her lips to his gently she placed a light kiss on his lips. Smiling against his lips she replied, "Not really, just didn't want to intrude of your time seeing your mother. I noticed you placed flowers down. That's nice of you."

Turning his head back to the direction he came from he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Olivia's voice broke his thoughts a moment later. Snapping his head back to look at her in the eyes he could see the small tear that threatened to fall.

Bringing his hands up to her cheeks he held her tightly. "Don't you dare say your sorry to me for what happened. None of this was your fault. I blame him and only him. John's just lucky I didn't get to him before did."

"I love you, Peter." Olivia dropped her head and whispered the words for the first time.

Peter forced her face up gently, as to not hurt her, but to be able to see into her eyes once more.

"God, Liv. I love you too." Bringing her closer to him, Peter wrapped his arms around her tightly and just held her, breathing in her scent.

"Come on, lets go home." Pulling away slightly, Olivia nodded and followed him from the cemetery hand in hand, smiling the whole way home.

**Ok, I'm not to sure how you all liked this and I'm sorry if it wasn't right but honestly it has taken me this long to write one because I didn't know how to end it accordingly. I didn't want it to be too fluffy or anything. **

**Hope it was ok :D**


End file.
